The Devil Inside of Me
by NekoKayia
Summary: Arthur summons a demon from hell, it possesses Alfred and starts wrecking havoc around the United States in Alfred's body. Three part story. RusAme
1. Chapter 1

**Story: The Devil Inside of Me**

**Three part story**

**Word Count: 5,205**

* * *

Arthur stood up, examining the pentagram made of blood across the floor critically, everything was in order though, after days of research and getting all the materials together, he was ready to summon a powerful demon from the depths of hell to do his bidding and- A door slammed open much more loudly than one would probably think possible, "Hey Artie, what'cha doing?" Maybe one day Arthur could find a way to control Alfred.

"Alfred!" Arthur snapped, turning to glare at the boy, "How many times have I told you not to interrupt me when I'm down here?"

Alfred laughed, putting his hands on his hips in his typical 'hero pose'. "Oh you're doing this 'magic' shit again."

"Just because you don't believe in it doesn't mean it isn't real, you wanker! Now get out!"

"Come on, this always goes the same way - it fails and then you go around sulking for like a week, snapping at like everybody."

"I do not." Arthur huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the annoyance in the room. "Now get out, you are interrupting something very important!"

"Come on Artie, just leave this weird hoodoo stuff alone and let's do something!" The younger blond's voice hit a higher note than usual, making his voice all the more grating, lips forming into a pout that only a child would try to pull off.

"Alfred. Get out, I don't care if you're bored, go bug somebody else with your utter nonsense!"

Blue eyes widened a bit and became teary, but anybody who had ever met Alfred F. Jones knew he was a master of crocodile tears to try and get what he wanted. Arthur was one who had had to learn to resist such looks. Turning to look back at the bloody circle - glad that the place was lit only by candle light so the idiotic blond couldn't see and question it - he easily avoided the look. "Please Artie? I at least want to talk to you! Please? It's important!"

"The world doesn't revolve around you Alfred, and you should stop acting like it does. I don't know how many times I've told you not to interrupt me while I'm down here but I suggest you get it into that thick head of yours."

Arthur could hear the loud, angry huff that Alfred gave coupled with the word, "Jerk!" Before the door was slammed back shut. Sighing heavily, he suppose that had been a little cruel, but he knew he had to be blunt, verging on insulting in order to get through to the blond, he really did have a thick, stubborn head on his shoulders.

Still, he would possibly have to apologize later for it, but for now, he had a demon to summon.

* * *

"Ah… I totally forgot about the time difference. It's probably like three in the morning there or something, right? Well ah… call me back when you get this Kiku!" Alfred hung up the phone, huffing slightly. Matthew had shooed him away too, so deeply embedded in studying for his exams, which Alfred didn't mind as much, graduating was important and all. Alfred was a year ahead of him, so he'd already graduated, though he was still there because room and boarding was a lot of money. He was planning on signing up for college soon too.

Sighing heavily, Alfred ran a hand through his hair, hanging his head a bit and looking at the dark red of the couch he was sitting on. Lifting his head back up, he threw his cell phone onto the table. "Now what?" He muttered to himself quietly. Then he heard some sort of voice, looking up a bit he saw something black and smoky and looking way too much like a ghost. "Holy shit!" Alfred leapt up, tripping over something in his blind panic, falling to the floor. Scrambling across the floor away from it before he tried to stand up, but he stopped as he knelt on the floor, staring up at it, because it was talking to him, saying something. It made him calm down enough to not be panicking, that it could actually communicate with him and was doing so instead of ripping him to shreds or something. He didn't move since he was focusing on what it was saying and it actually took up almost his entire concentration.

Arthur ran into the room, seeing the demon – in non-corporeal form floating in the air, inky black worming its way through the air. It shouldn't have been able to leave the pentagram, then again Arthur wasn't expecting to summon such a powerful demon, he had never seen one whose form was so very pitch black. It would be a very dangerous creature to handle, and far beyond the pentagram's capability to hold, the one he drew anyway.

It was right in front of Alfred, the blond staring at it with wide eyes, though his face didn't show the fear it should have, "Alfred, get back!" The idiot didn't believe in anything magic or supernatural, which meant he was all the more in danger. The blond didn't even move a muscle to show that he had heard or noticed Arthur's presence or words. The demon must have had him entranced. Arthur cursed and flipped the pages in the book before he started speaking the reverse spell that would send the demon straight back to hell where it belonged.

The black wisps of the things presence moved, probably sensing the magic at work. The house started shaking as if in a violent earthquake, but Arthur didn't stop the words flowing from his mouth that would end this nightmare before it ever really truly began. Before he was even halfway through it however, the smoke that showed where the demon was, moved, seeming to reach out and attach itself onto Alfred's eyes and slightly parted mouth, moving into the entranced blond.

"No!" The house stopped shaking as Arthur abandoned the now useless spell as Alfred finally moved, only to fall limb onto the carpet, narrowly missing hitting his head against the corner of the end table by the recliner. Several minutes of dead silence filled the house where nothing moved before Arthur walked slowly to the other, kneeling beside him and touching the others head. There was still no sign of movement and Arthur let out a quiet sigh, putting the book down beside him and looking over Alfred. Tears had streamed down Alfred's face to his chin, but then again, being possessed probably wasn't a pleasant experience.

He probably didn't have much time before he came to, and Arthur doubted that it would be Alfred in control of the body before him. Wrapping his arms around the others torso, Arthur tried to stand up. He let out a grunt, the boy was much too heavy for his own good. Suddenly hands grabbed Arthur's shoulders and he was flung over the previously unconscious body into the end table that happened to hit him square in the jaw, causing a blunt pain across his entire face.

Trying to ignore it, he turned over once he hit the floor, backing up a bit from where the demon possessing Alfred stood up straight with a small insincere smile, blue eyes seeming to be more in depth, with more color that shone very brightly and unnaturally. "Arthur is it? It is very rude to try and kick me out, you invited me in after all." A sudden force hit Arthur, propelling him through the air and forcing him to collide painfully with the wall, knocking a couple hanging pictures off of it. There was the cracking sound as bones protested the sudden impact.

Arthur blinked the sudden blackness out of his eyes, looking at Alfred from where he was still stuck against the wall, struggling against the invisible force holding him, though it did him no good. The demon leaned over and picked up the book Arthur had been using, looking over it with some interest before looking around a moment and going to the closet near the front door, opening it and pulling on Alfred's bomber jacket before slipping into a pair of shoes.

Once he'd done that the demon looked back at Arthur and smiled, "Goodbye Artie." Arthur's vision suddenly went black and he wasn't conscious when his body connected to the floor.

Matthew came down the stairs a couple seconds after the front door shut, drawn by the racket. Seeing Arthur knocked unconscious on the floor with shattered glass of picture frames around him, he hurried over to the other, checking Arthur to make sure he wasn't bleeding or hurt too badly, and that he was - in fact - alive. Looking around the living room, Matthew noticed nothing was stolen and beside the pictures the only thing amiss was the end table that had been knocked over.

Listening silently, he quickly determined in the stillness that nobody else was present in the house, however that caused just about as much panic as it helped. Pulling out his cell phone and calling 9-1-1 Matthew couldn't help the haunting question that flitted through his head: Where was Alfred?

* * *

"I'm really starting to get worried about Alfred…" Matthew muttered quietly, looking down the hallway as if he would see Arthur standing there instead of resting in his bed. It wouldn't be the first time since they'd gotten home. Apparently he had a concussion as well as his back being out of alignment, not a permanent issue, it would be healed soon, but it hurt the older whenever he tried walking.

"What happened Matthew?" Matthew's attention focused back on Francis, letting go of the bottom lip he was chewing on and bringing the white stuffed polar bear closer to him. He still remembered when Alfred bought it for him, it had been after a fight and Alfred had pushed him into the mud, they had been wrestling in it and neither had known there was barbed wire hidden until then. Matthew still had the scar where it had dug into his back even if it had been when he was a child.

Alfred had been grounded of course, but Matthew knew that his own guilt made the punishment almost useless and he constantly apologized for months after that, despite his short attention span. And one day Alfred brought home this bear, apparently he had been able to sneak out and buy it. He had been grounded even longer and lost one of his own favorite toys because of that, which made it all the more endearing. In times like this, it was the closest he could get to his brother.

"I-I don't know. I heard Arthur yell at first and didn't think anything of it… then I heard a crash and I was startled but I thought it was an accident until I heard a second one. So… I started heading downstairs and I heard the front door open and close. And when I got to the living room well… Arthur was unconscious and nobody else was in the house. Nothing was taken and Alfred's still gone…" Matthew looked towards the front door, half expecting Alfred to just walk in, goofy grin on his face with an explanation to where he'd been and apologizing several times.

"Do you think perhaps Alfred and Arthur were fighting?" Francis asked, though this time Matthew's eyes stayed locked on the door.

"No… Alfred wouldn't do that. I know they yell at each other a lot and sometimes it gets a bit heated… but they've never… Alfred wouldn't hurt Arthur."

"It would explain why he is not coming back. He is the type of person who would blame himself for such a thing." Matthew shook his head silently, turning his head to look into his lap, glad his hair was long to hide his face. "Matthew, it has been a week and you have not heard from him, clearly something is happening."

"Perhaps he was kidnapped."

"In his own house Matthew? Most kidnappers do not break into houses to steal somebody of Alfred's strength."

"I-I know it sounds stupid, but I know Alfred wouldn't just hurt Arthur. And e-even if he did, he wouldn't just leave. He would make sure Arthur got to a hospital and he would stay by Arthur's side to beg for forgiveness… you know how he is."

"Yes I do, but don't you think it is likely that he left as well?"

"N-No! I don't think he did." Matthew looked up a bit, not looking at Francis but the little device on the table that was recording this conversation. He was honestly glad for it, he couldn't speak to strangers at all, it was almost a physical incapability, so this was the only way he could answer the police's questions, which Francis was clearly trying his best to ask them. He raised his eyes a bit, trying to ignore it was there, and it was easier to do then if it was a person standing in the room, but the thought that people would listen to it later made him a little anxious. "I know him… he wouldn't have just run off… please Francis, we need to find him."

Francis smiled, nodding. "The police are trying their best to locate Alfred, do not worry Matthew, they will find him." The older rested his hand on Matthew's shoulder for comfort. Matthew looked up enough to give a soft smile.

"I wouldn't count on it." An agitated voice drew both their attention to Arthur who was standing in the hallway, hand resting on the wall that was clearly supporting most his weight.

"Arthur! What are you doing up? You should be resting." Francis said, standing up at once to go towards Arthur.

Arthur swatted Francis' helpful hands away, "Lay off! I'm not just going to sit around, I'm doing much better so don't bloody fucking start!" Francis backed off a bit and Arthur was able to make it over to the couch without straining his back. "The police won't help lad," Arthur started, looking at Matthew, "A demon got into him and a nasty one at that."

"That's just the concussion talking." Francis sighed heavily.

"It's not! I didn't even bang my head into anything! That bloody demon probably did something!" Arthur took a breath, shooting Francis another glare before looking back at Matthew. "It's got ahold of Alfred and is using his body to move around undetected, but if it doesn't want to be found it's not going to be."

"Arthur…" Francis started, and by the tone Matthew could tell that he was about to go into the ever popular speech about how magic and fairies don't exist, but he stopped a moment and Matthew could see the gears turning in his head before he smiled softly and started again, "And did this demon possessing Alfred attack you?"

"Of course it did! Why wouldn't it? I tried to get rid of it! But I was too slow, it took Alfred."

"Alfred attacked you?" Matthew voiced softly, feeling his stomach turn a bit.

Arthur looked at him and his eyes softened a bit, perhaps some part of him understanding the severity of it. "The demon inside him did, yes. I doubt Alfred truly had any control of his body." Matthew looked down, unable to argue with Francis anymore with Arthur's confession. He had been wrong… Alfred really had hurt Arthur. Then… why did he leave? Was he really so angry that he would do all this?

Arthur wasn't done though, "Don't worry, demons are vain things. It'll probably come back to mess with us, it wants to corrupt as many people as possible so I've been thinking and it will probably come back and make its move during the meeting he was supposed to attend with the Chinese diplomat, it's a while away but they can be patient, I'm sure that's what it will try for. Alfred didn't say much about it, so it was probably something big, after all. We'll need to find a way in so we can exorcise the demon from him and then banish it."

"Arthur, don't be saying such things! Matthew has been through enough already."

"That's true, but he has to be on guard in case Alfred comes back!" Francis sighed, putting his head in his hand, looking exasperated.

"I-It's alright." Matthew smiled, looking at Arthur, "Thank you for… warning me. How is your back? Do you have the brace on still?" He didn't want them to start fighting, not with what was going on.

"Yes, I'm wearing it." Arthur huffed, rolling his eyes, "But it could have been so much worse. The demon probably wanted to get rid of the book."

"Book?" Matthew questioned quietly.

"Alfred stole a book?" Francis questioned, not sounding convinced that was the truth in the slightest.

"The demon stole the book! It had all sorts of spells for how to summon different demons from hell and how to get rid of them as well!"

Francis shook his head, clearly giving up on the idea of Arthur making any sense when it came to what happened that day. While his concussion was gone the doctors said that he would most likely be unable to recall the details of what happened when he got his concussion. The police also explained that concussion victims couldn't testify in a court of law. Matthew understood why, seeing Arthur talk like this, it was disheartening. "Come on Matthew, I'll take you to school. You're going to be late."

Matthew nodded, standing up slowly and going to retrieve his bag waiting by the front door. Alfred would usually take him. For now Francis was taking some time off work to help Arthur, who was on medical leave for the time being so he had a ride. But after the end of this week he would need to try and take the buses. Giving his bear one last squeeze, burying his head in its fur, Matthew then put it down. He'd hate to leave it, it almost physically hurt, it was the only thing that he had left of Alfred without having to enter his brother's room, a silent promise that the other would come back soon, so he hated to leave it, but he couldn't take it to school, there would be too many questioning or mocking looks.

Still, begrudgingly he got ready for school, dreading the finals he knew he would be taking that day. It was just another added stress that he didn't need.

* * *

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" The albino smirked, looking over at the stiff backed blond sitting next to him.

A single, curt nod was given. "It might be that there is something behind this whole 'demon' thing. It could be that he found out that Alfred was going to do something very serious harm."

"Plus one concussion and denial of being a close family member, and boom! His mind comes up with his sweet little brother is just being possessed by a demon, and he fabricates a story around that."

Ludwig sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This wouldn't hold up in court."

"That doesn't matter, we just got to stop whatever's happening. You heard bushy-brows, Alfred's planning on doing something to that Chinese diplomat. We got a place and time, we've just got to go there, protect the dude there and if all this is true and Alfred's like some sort of terrorist, we got him before he's done anything. If only we could get our hands on this 'demon' book, I bet you anything it's got all his plans and the layouts and everything!" Ludwig grunted in agreement to Gilbert's theory.

"It would be a good idea to watch the meeting place that day just to be on the safe side. But that is almost a year away, we should be able to catch him before then and find out what happened in that house and if he really is a terrorist. I honestly do not think that a simple breaking and entering case will turn into a possible terrorist case."

"What? That sounds scary!" Ludwig looked over to see Feliciano leaning through the door, both hands holding onto the doorframe, scared face turning quickly into a smile, "What are you guys doing?"

"Just discussing a case." Gilbert shrugged, "Nothing particularly exciting, other than a possible teenage terrorist."

"Oh, how terrible! Well, I hope you guys get him! And maybe then he could get help and wouldn't have to be a terrorist anymore!" It was amazing how hopeful Feliciano stayed even with all his years working as a secretary in the Federal Agent building. He never really saw anything, but he heard almost everything that happened. The brunette's smile grew brighter and he moved forward to wrap his arms around Ludwig's neck from behind the chair the blond was sitting in. "Lud, Gil! We should all go out sometime tonight! You guys aren't working right? I want to go and eat some good pasta! There's this one restaurant that has really good Italian! Even Lovino likes it and said that it was good! Well, he said it wasn't half bad, but that means that it's great coming from him, and I agree, they have really good pasta and pizza and-"

"Feli, please don't hug me while we're supposed to be working." Ludwig sighed, trying to pull the enthusiastic brunette off of him as Gilbert chuckled with that strange laugh of his. Feliciano whined a bit, but eventually Ludwig got him to let go of him.

"I am working!" The other pouted a bit, taking a seat next to Ludwig and leaning into the other's arm. The strict blond sighed in exasperation, but the lines that seemed to be ingrained into his forehead smoothed and even his shoulders relaxed.

He didn't bother pushing Feliciano away, or make any attempt to discourage the touch. Gilbert looked at them with a knowing smirk before he asked, "So, you want the room or what?"

Ludwig shot him a glare, but Feliciano smiled, moving off of Ludwig's shoulder to look at him, "Oh no, of course not! When I said I was working I meant I had something to tell you too! Well see, I got the call and then I told the boss and then he told me that it might be related to your case, though I guess if that was true that would be pretty bad, but-"

"What happened?" Ludwig questioned, cutting through the rambling that could have gone on for several minutes if allowed.

"There was a murder, I have the address, wait I wrote it down because it's really hard to remember that sort of stuff." Feliciano searched all his jeans pockets, some twice before he pulled out a small slip of torn paper and handed it to Ludwig, who took it, looking at the address and blocking out Feliciano's explanation as he read it, but there was something under it.

"Blond, blue eyed caucasian, few inches under six foot, brown bomber jacket, prescription glasses, around eighteen… at three o'ten… Feli, what is this?" Ludwig questioned, looking over at the brunette.

"Hm? There was a witness who saw him leave the crime scene about half an hour before the body was discovered… he was the last person in the room that anybody knows, why? Do you know him?"

Ludwig's lips formed into a straight line and it was Gilbert who answered, sounding as if the breath was knocked out of him, "That's the kid we're looking for." The older put a hand to his head, rubbing his hand against his forehead, "Getting way too fucking old for this shit, I'm telling you."

* * *

He couldn't help but feel along the inside of the pockets of this brown bomber jacket, doing so calmed this body in a way that was obviously trained through doing it several times. It was soothing though, and that's what this body needed at the moment, comfort. Memories had previously provided that this was a sentimental item, reason he had taken it in the first place, he wouldn't begrudge a soul something dear to them. He wasn't cruel to his hosts, like many others usually were.

_"What's your name anyway?"_ For example, he wasn't opposed to talking, and this body's occupant had been oh so compliant. Then again, he himself had felt a connection with the blond the moment he saw the boy walk into the basement as he waited for that idiot to summon him. It hadn't been a strong connection, though he had no idea what the human felt about that - had it felt anything at all? Still, he found he actually liked this human – for the moment.

_"That is not something I will easily divulge, little one."_ He answered back, hearing the whine echo in his thoughts.

_"But you can read every thought I have! Bastard, so unfair."_

_"You lack control, it is something that takes much practice and control."_

There was silence for a while as he continued walking. He had managed to get into a taxi and get to a different part of town where he had found a nice place to burn the book that had summoned him. _"Can you fly?"_

Chuckling to himself, he ignored the strange look he got from a passerby. "_You humans and your obsession with flight. Yes, I can. Though it would hurt your body very greatly for me to free them, but I would only have to do it once."_

_"Okay, that's cool, I dunno if I want that, I'll think on it."_

_"Fufu, you are so cute when you think you have a choice!"_

_"Shut up! You fucking bastard! This is still my body! … Why won't you tell me your name?"_

_"When a demon gives a human a name it is giving that human power to vanquish them more easily. I am not keen on leaving soon."_

_"Come on, you know how I feel already!"_ The raw powerful emotion hit the demon as it was thought of. This human felt things so powerfully, most he possessed only held few emotions that were powerful, but Alfred seemed to feel all things with such raw, blinding honesty. The only human who came close was one who a scientist said was sick and had started playing with their mind. That had been a long time ago, when asylums were little more than sadistic play houses.

With Alfred's knowledge he could see that things were better. He wondered for a moment if Alfred had the same thing – this bi-polar illness, but quickly determined no, it was far different. There was no lie behind the feeling, no lurking secret. Perhaps that's what made Alfred's emotions so much more powerful, they were just purely what he was feeling, rage would be rage, and sorrow would be sorrow. It was refreshing. It was still quite stunning after the boring years of hell, so much so that he slowed his walking until he was standing still in the middle of the sidewalk.

Looking up at the sun he let out a soft airy sigh, just basking in the others emotion. Closing his eyes against the rays that would damage human eyes, he looked back in front of him and continued walking, letting himself wonder for a moment what such a pure soul as the one he was residing with would taste like.

He could touch Alfred's soul with his own of course, he couldn't contaminate it with a touch though, which was also very refreshing. Of course, just like all human's there was a more monstrous part of Alfred, but it was so insignificant compared to the rest that he honestly was – for lack of a better word – impressed… if not intrigued. It was nice touching too, it was the only way to feel like he could directly touch this human, and Alfred's reactions were always so funny.

Smiling he reached out and wrapped himself around the soul. He could tell that if Alfred was in control of his body that it would have jumped. _"Holy fucking shiiii- don't do that! You startled me! Eh, man that feels really weird!"_ Chuckling under his breath, he didn't pull away, feeling Alfred's form just seemed to let him hold it for a bit. A wild soul it was too, it felt almost like something forbidden to try and hold it, even to him.

_"Vanya."_

_"What?"_

_"My name, you asked it. I gave it to you. It is Vanya. But you may call me Ivan as well."_

_"Vanya, okay cool, cause I can't keep calling you bastard… well okay, I'll probably still do that."_

_"Just do not tell anybody else my name. It is sacred."_

_"Wow really? Well then… thanks I guess. Kind of heavy man. So um… where are we going anyway?"_

Ivan smiled, looking back up at the setting sun before along the buildings he was passing. _"One body was not enough to sustain me. We're still hunting."_ He could feel Alfred's discomfort and unwanted rising and he ran his hands along the warm pockets of the jacket to calm the other down, even if it was only slightly.

_"J-Just remember what I fucking told you!"_ Ivan wrapped his form tighter around Alfred, but that proved to be a mistake when it started trying to break free. Too tight. Letting go almost completely Ivan just nodded.

_"I will not forget. I like your taste, little American. I will not go back on what I said."_

"Good… cause if you do, I will stop you."

"You can try." There was a huff that echoed through their connection in response. Ivan could just imagine the pout on the others face, like when he had been in the summoning room. It had been so adorable. If only he could see it, but sadly that would be one pleasure he was denied of with such a close connection. "Do not be so upset, I only need one more for rest of the week."

"The rest of the week?!" Ivan laughed at the others shock and horror, not breaking his stride. Yes, he liked his host, the human was funny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Word Count: 8,040**

* * *

Nearly a year went by, summer and next fall passed, before long it quickly turned into a very cold and frigid winter, one of the worst the town had ever seen. The body count was even worse. It started off with two people a week, but before even a month after Alfred's disappearance it rose to three.

One hundred and seven people by the beginning of February. It started a nationwide panic, especially since it wasn't always in the same town. It was obviously some terrorist group considering how far spread the killings were. One day it could be in Texas, and two days later as far as Alaska. It was big and had everybody scared for good reason. All murders were the exact same, the victims would be found dead, no marks showing cause of death or defensive marks. No sign of a fight or struggle or even an actual murder. There was nothing unusual in their systems to suggest poison or any other drug. People were just dying.

There wasn't much question as to if Alfred was involved, the killings had started with him clearly. But he was turning out to be harder to catch than originally thought. And the FBI's best bet was deciphering the meaning to Arthur's demon story in hopes to find a way to put a stop to it, especially with the meeting with the major Chinese diplomat next week.

"So you believe that this… demon," Gilbert always admired the fact that his brother was serious enough not to laugh at the most ridiculous words while questioning others, "You believe that he won't kill the diplomat before the actual meeting?"

"I've told you and several others many times, I know how this demon will work! It's the one killing everybody, isn't it? It's obviously wanting to cause as much damage as possible. It will wait to attack during the meeting!"

Ludwig nodded in what seemed quiet understanding. "We just want to make sure, there are many lives that hang in the balance as I am sure you are well aware."

"That I am." Arthur nodded, crossing his arms and leaning back in the chair he had been provided, scowling up at the federal agent across from him. "I cannot say I am completely positive." Ludwig nodded once more, after all most victims had died in bed, so it was much easier to see that the same would happen to the diplomat before the meeting even happened. "But it will want to cause as much damage as possible. It will most likely come in, trying to act like Alfred and try and damage things for both countries."

"You are saying he only wants to cause damage, is there no other reason for him doing this?"

"It doesn't need any other reason, it's a demon. It takes some sort of sick pleasure in this." Ludwig nodded silently. "Look, you believing me will give the advantage so we can stop it."

"Are you saying that preventing Alfred- ah I mean… the demon, from killing the diplomat will stop it?"

"It should." Arthur nodded. "Now, in order to do this I need to be there."

"Mr. Kirkland, that is highly impossible with the current sit-"

"Don't you dare!" Arthur snapped, hands slamming on the table, "I know how your kind thinks. You'll just shoot Alfred the moment the demon shows its nature! If I come I'll be able to get the demon out of Alfred for good and it will produce the same results!"

"He has killed people, demon or not. I want you to understand that."

Arthur scowled a long moment before hissing out, "You have no idea what you're up against. And killing Alfred won't stop it either. It'll just find somebody new."

"We don't plan on killing Alfred. We want to ask him some questions to put a stop to this."

"Capturing a demon." Arthur snorted, standing up from his chair. "You clearly have no idea what you're dealing with."

"Yeah, yeah." Gilbert spoke up for the first time, rolling his eyes, "Demons, we got it, thanks." The sarcasm was impossible to miss and earned him a deep scowl from Arthur. He cast a suspicious glance at Ludwig. But he'd already caught on to the fact they didn't believe him, it couldn't have been clearer, after so long he had learned the signs of people who just strung him along for their own entertainment.

"I see. If you aren't going to listen then I'll just take my leave." Arthur snarled, he wasn't being held after all, he was there on his free will, trying to help. He should have known better, no cops believed him and he shouldn't have expected them too. "I have to find Alfred before you meat bags do and mess up everything!" He hissed out before turning and walking out the door, ignoring the angry 'Boy!' that came from the albino agent.

"Let him go." Ludwig sighed, waving his hand before glaring at Gilbert. "I told you not to do anything stupid."

"Hey, we found out all we were going to from that looney."

"He has a concussion."

"Yeah, and you saw their basement. It's obviously not a recent thing." Shaking his head, Gilbert stood up, slapping his hand into Ludwig's shoulder, "Come on, we have a terrorist group to stop."

* * *

Every word muttered under Arthur's breath was some cuss or profanity for another, a constant stream of them as he carefully packed things into his bag that he had been able to obtain over the week. Holy water, salt, exorcising book and incantations, materials to make entrapping pentagrams, several necklaces packed away that would prevent possession, one wrapped around his own neck, and everything else under the sun that he assumed would be useful in getting this demon out and away from Alfred.

"Arthur… what are you doing?" Matthew asked quietly from the couch, having watched Arthur scramble around furiously for the items. Arthur was thankful Francis wasn't there, he would be more adamant about keeping Arthur away.

"What does it look like?" Arthur demanded, closing up the bag, "I am going to get Alfred back from that demon one way or another, and don't even try to stop me, I've refrained from ever using magic on you before, but for this I won't hesitate!"

"I-I-I-" Arthur glared a while before pulling the bag over his back, starting for the door, "Wait! I want to come!"

That did make Arthur stop, and he turned to look back at the other critically. "Why? To stop me?"

"No! I-I don't believe in this magic or demon stuff… I'm sorry, but I don't… but if Alfred's going to be there… I-I want to see him. Please Arthur, I don't care if he really is killing like everybody's saying I just… I need to see him. Please."

Arthur sighed, looking away from Matthew and towards the door, weighing the options. "Fine, come on." He sensed more then saw Matthew get up and start pulling on his shoes and winter jacket - it was still freezing outside. Arthur looked through his back, pulling out one of the necklaces and once Matthew stepped up behind him when he was ready, Arthur put it over the others head. Matthew gave him a silent questioning look. "Just trust me on this one Matthew, do not take that off."

Matthew nodded silently. "Alright." Arthur stepped out of the door and walked to the car, Mathew following silently behind until they got into the car. "H-How are we going to get in? There's going to be a lot of security, e-even more now that they think Alfred's going to show up."

"Trust me lad, that will be the easy part. Fear what comes after we get inside. You've heard the news about how many deaths in this week alone. The demon obviously was getting more power to help it for now, it's expecting a fight and so should we."

"Right." Matthew muttered, looking out the window as they started driving.

"Matthew, I know you don't believe me... but try and be cautious. It isn't your brother in there." Matthew nodded, staying silent. He knew that something was wrong with Alfred, but it had been so long since he'd seen the other, he had to see him, talk to him even. He had to know himself if Alfred was killing people or not, and if by any chance he was, why.

It was a long drive to get there, Matthew fell asleep in the car and was only woken up in front of a hotel where they were apparently going to spend the night, a place close to where the meeting was being held the next morning. It was a very nice place, probably expensive too, but Arthur didn't say anything about that.

Matthew wished he had thought to pack an overnight bag, but he had been so worried that Arthur was going to leave him if he didn't hurry, so he decided that it wasn't worth it. Now however, he wished he at least had a toothbrush. Still, he used the hotel shower and dressed in his shirt and boxers for pajamas. Hugging Kumajiro close to him, he crawled into his queen sized bed, Arthur already seemingly asleep in the other and the digital clock sitting on the nightstand informing them that the alarm was already set.

Sighing quietly, he laid down under the covers, but he found he could hardly sleep as his mind kept him awake with thoughts of tomorrow when he'd see Alfred again for the first time in nearly a year. Worrying over what to say and how to act, Matthew fell into a fitful sleep that was interrupted several bouts of wakefulness.

* * *

Arthur said that they had to walk because there would probably be no parking around the building, and even if there was it would draw too much attention to themselves. Matthew was suddenly glad that got a hotel close to the meeting. They were arriving an hour late from when the meeting actually started to try and avoid unwanted attention.

It was a nice big building in a pretty busy part of the city. Going around the back alley, they found themselves faced with two guards laying outside the door. Matthew went to one and checked the man's pulse. They were still alive at least. "Check to see if they have keys." Arthur hissed as he tried the door, which was predictably locked. Biting his lip at the thought of searching an unconscious person, Matthew grabbed a pair of keys attached to the guard's belt. There was more than one, but Arthur didn't seem to mind trying all the keys until the door finally opened. Looking inside, he waved Matthew in before following and letting the door close behind him.

Walking down several hallways, they finally found the main area where the meeting was taking place. There were a lot of people walking around. "Um… shouldn't we tell somebody that the guards are out?" Matthew muttered.

"No, that means Alfred is here, and so they'll have worse things to deal with. And they might ask who we are. We're just going to have to try and blend in." Arthur said, looking around the crowded room. Matthew looked down at his red hoodie sweatshirt. If his outfit didn't give him away, his age would. But most people ignored his presence, so maybe they wouldn't notice. "Alright, we have to try and find Alfred before the meeting starts."

Matthew nodded in agreement and they made their way through the crowd, careful not to get separated. No point in making a bad situation worse after all. They looked for a long while and had a close call when they almost ran into the two FBI agents that had questioned Arthur, but they had gotten away without being detected.

Unfortunately, it seemed like they had searched the entire room more than three times and there was no sign of Alfred. The meeting was going to start soon too. "We're running out of time." Arthur muttered, glaring around the room anxiously. The intercom clicked on, barely audible over the chatter. Matthew strained his ear when he heard it, wondering how long they had until the meeting was going to start.

A high pitched sound came over the radio that have everybody fall silent, most putting their hands over their ears a moment. When the noise stopped, it was still silent. "Sorry about that." Matthew stiffened, looking at Arthur who looked just as worried at the sound of Alfred's voice. "Just wanted to give a helpful piece of advice. And you have about five seconds to comply. Duck." The intermission ended and everybody started muttering to each other.

"Duck, what does-" Matthew started before Arthur grabbed the back of his shirt and forcing him to the ground as they both dropped to the floor. A moment later there was some sort of noise overhead, not very loud, but enough to be heard. It didn't take long for silence to fall completely. Looking up, Matthew sucked in a breath when he saw that the entire room of people were just lying on the floor.

"Shit." Arthur muttered, standing up, "I guess that it's already started. Must have known impersonating Alfred wasn't going to work… damn it." Arthur muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

Matthew stood up shakily, looking at all the bodies along the ground, "A-Are they dead?"

"I don't think so, don't worry lad, they're still breathing." As Arthur said this, Matthew concentrated on a couple and did see the steady rise and fall of its breath.

Letting out a relieved sigh, he looked over at Arthur, "W-What was that?"

However, before he got an answer the intercom squeaked on again. Putting his hands over his ears, he tried to block it out until it faded away and then he slowly removed his hands, "Well, there certainly aren't very many of you… and so spread out. Well, I'll meet anybody who is willing to come in the second floor room third from the elevator. All the doors are sealed though, so it's not like you have much choice. See you all soon." The intercom cut out.

"Come on Matthew, it sounds like there are more than just us still conscious."

Matthew nodded, feeling a bit afraid of the idea of going where Alfred had said. Especially after what had just happened. But he needed to see Alfred, he just had to. So he would go, maybe talk some sense into him. It could still be possible.

Arthur decided that the elevator was untrustworthy and they took the stairs up to the second floor. The elevator was right next to them, and other than the staircase, there were no doors on the left of it. However, the third door down the hallway on the right had its door wide open. Pulling holy water from his bag, Arthur nodded quietly to Matthew and they walked slowly, so very slowly, towards the door. They stopped when they got to the edge of the door frame Arthur peeked inside before stepping into the threshold, "Who are you?" Matthew moved closer and looked out as well to see a man turn to look at them, he was shorter than either of them, with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. His clothes were a rich sort of red.

He narrowed his eyes at them, which were a… honey sort of color. "Who are you two? You do not look like diplomats!"

"Arthur, I think that's the Chinese diplomat…" Matthew whispered quietly.

"Yes, I caught onto that." Arthur sighed, stepping into the room. Matthew followed suit, looking around. It wasn't exactly a big room, not compared to the one downstairs, and it was relatively empty. Matthew got the feeling that things were going to be moved in here eventually. But for now there was no place for Alfred to be hiding behind. There were a couple chairs in the corner as well as a table against one of the walls. That was it though, and his brother was nowhere to be seen.

"So, who are you two?"

"My son is one of the diplomats here… I just wanted to see if he was safe." Arthur said. The other man looked Arthur up and down critically, eyes landing on his bag then to the water bottle in his hand.

"And what are those things?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Arthur said, crossing his arms.

Then somebody else came in the door, except with a gun raised. Everybody pretty much stopped moving. Ludwig sighed, lowering his gun and looking at everybody sternly before walking inside, glaring at Arthur, "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping you before you shoot my son!"

"He is obviously a terrorist. Did you see what he did?" Ludwig growled, "If he comes willingly, then I can assure you that I will not shoot him, but you are not supposed to be here."

"Well that's too bad! I'm not going to let you hurt him!"

"Oh, what is all this yelling?" Everybody once more looked towards the door at the new voice.

"Francis!" Arthur said, glaring as Francis walked in, going up to him, "How did you get here?"

"Well what do you think would happen when you two were gone for so long? I called the phone company and asked where the gps in your phone was and came straight here, I figured that you were up to something. You should not be going out on something so dangerous! And taking Matthew without even telling me!"

"I had to go! You would have tried stopping me anyway!" Arthur snapped.

"Well of course! This is crazy Arthur."

"Would you both calm down?" Yao demanded.

"I will have to agree. You two can fight about this some other time. Right now we should focus on getting all of you out of here-" Ludwig started, but then the door slammed shut. Just about everybody startled and looked towards it. Readying his gun, Ludwig walked towards it, grabbing the door handle and turning it. Nothing happened.

Ludwig grunted, pulling at it before backing up and slamming his foot into it, once, twice... Three times. But the door refused to budge, not so much as a dent in it's exterior. Ludwig raised his gun, pointing at the handle before firing. The bullet seemed to stop an inch from the door before just dropping to the ground. Everybody stared at it silently.

"Satisfied?" Alfred's voice said. But there was no squeaking of the intercom, or the general distorted affect speakers and mics had on a voice. Everybody looked towards the sound. Sure enough, there in the middle of the room stood Alfred.

Ludwig had his gun trained on Alfred before anybody else had recovered from their shock enough to react. Before anything else could happen however, a powerful force knocked them all back and pinned them all against the wall, about a foot off the floor. The gun clattered loudly to the ground.

Matthew shook his head, slowly recovering as everybody else was from the slight daze caused by their momentum being put to a halt by a solid wall. "A-Alfred!" Matthew called out, fighting against whatever was holding him, "W-What-" But he stopped, Alfred looked at him briefly, his eyes had a strange sort of light to them... Like a permanent gleam. And behind him... Was... Something, something unreal. Black and slick looking, folded neatly but poking out over the shoulders, showing joints with the skin attached to a wider area around the side of his back.

"Are those wings?" Arthur demanded, almost snapping Matthew out of whatever trance he was in. But no... They couldn't be wings... They just couldn't be. Arthur was the crazy one in the family, not him!

_"My god..."_ Francis muttered in French.

Alfred ignored them, eyes moving to the gun as he walked over and picked it up. Matthew saw a long tail whipping around behind his brother, coming out from over his pants and moving in a way that no costume could do. "A-Alfred, please- w-what is this?" Matthew asked, tugging at his arms to try and get them free from the invisible force. Alfred still wasn't looking at him, standing and regarding the gun before walking up to Ludwig, who was surprisingly silent. "Alfred, please! Just talk to me! I-I haven't seen you in so long and... What is happening? Why are you doing this? Please! Alfred! Just talk to me!"

Alfred pulled a gun from Ludwig's back and then a smaller one from his boot. Alfred looked at the guns, a certain fearful air surrounding the room as he stared at them, everybody afraid of what he would do. Would he turn the guns on them? However, they disappeared completely... Just... Gone, as though they had never existed.

"That's not your brother." Matthew looked towards the speaker, shocked to see it was the Chinese diplomat.

"You knew about that?" Arthur yelled. "You know what's happening?"

"I assumed with all the deaths that there was a demon. That is as far as my knowledge was."

"W-Wait... S-So you're saying that Alfred's really possessed?" Matthew gulped. That was impossible, but so was a lot of what he had seen- no, it was impossible! But then... If Alfred really had a demon in him then he hadn't left him on purpose.

"No, it's worse than that. Demons who possess a human don't have that much power. You're brother made a deal with the demon. His soul is probably gone by now."

"What? No, that can't-"

"Shhh, do not listen to him." Alfred said, walking over, coming to a stop a good foot or so away from Matthew. He had an eerie smile that didn't suit him at all. "Yes, I am a demon, and Alfred did make a deal, but he is still here. He can hear you. He... He says he is sorry, for causing you such worry."

"Matthew, whatever happens, don't listen to it! It isn't really Alfred, it just has his memories, and it'll use them to trick you!" Arthur commanded in that way he always used when Alfred was about to do something reckless.

"Listen to the man, it is what demons do." The chinese diplomat inserted quickly. Matthew didn't listen, he didn't care. This was his brother. His brother was still in there, he didn't care what they said.

"Ah no, that is not my goal. That is all Alfred wanted to say. So I said it. Now we get to my goal, yes?" The demon smiled, looking around at them.

"You're insane." Ludwig spoke for the first time, quiet but firm.

"Not the first accusation I have heard of that. Now," Alfred walked closer to Matthew, pulling the necklace off of him and going to Arthur, pulling off an identical one before going to Arthur's bag, searching around inside of it before pulling out several identical ones. He stood, burning them all in his hands before brushing the ash off his hands, "I will allow you to keep everything else, and I will release you all, though you will be trapped in this room. We are going to play a game."

"This is crazy!" Arthur hissed, "How could you make a deal with Alfred? He doesn't even believe in you!"

"He believed in me enough." Ivan smiled. "Besides, contracts are not about belief, anybody can make them. As long as they accept the other end of it then that is that."

"Alfred is an idiot! You can't just-" Alfred was suddenly in front of Arthur, hand around his throat, eyes dark but smile wide and unnatural.

"You. Will never. Say that again." Arthur was pale and Alfred didn't move.

"I know you." The chinese diplomat said, drawing everybody's attention away from Alfred and Arthur. "Moscow. Five years back."

"Oh, you remember me!" Alfred said, seeming to brighten and releasing Arthur, walking over, "I was hoping you would remember me!" Matthew wondered a moment if the man had said something just to get Alfred away from Arthur.

"That would explain why you are here." The Chinese man sai.

"Of course. When I found out you were coming I just had to come and thank you, for ruining my fun. And this time, Yao, you'll be part of my game. So, let us start." Alfred smirked. Everybody fell to the ground, Alfred included.

* * *

Arthur instantly dove for his bag, Ludwig pulled a knife out of somewhere, and Matthew went towards Alfred, only to be grabbed by Yao and pulled to a halt. Alfred however, lay motionless, wings and tail gone and jacket cut up in the back. His eyes fluttered open, missing the gleam they had. "Wait!" Matthew said as both Ludwig and Arthur started moving. "He's different!" It caught their attention enough to stop and get a closer look.

Alfred moved himself up on his elbows, looking dazed. "Wha..." He muttered, blinking furiously as he looked around, confusion and shock clear. He sat up slowly, shirt falling a bit since it was ripped in two strips down the back, he looked at his hands as if seeing them for the first time. "I-I'm back? W-What happened?"

Matthew shouldered out of Yao's grip, stumbling over to Alfred as quickly as he could, mostly still on all fours before he wrapped his arms around Alfred, who seemed to be in shock. The other was shaking, not enough for one to see, but Matthew felt it, holding him.

"M-Mattie? I-I-" Matthew could tell by the way the others voice shook that he was close to tears, or already in them.

"It's okay." Matthew pulled back, still having his hands on Alfred, keeping him close, but looking at his teary eyes. "You're safe now."

"N-no it's not... I just... It's been a while... I haven't touched anyone... And... I... God, I-I'm sorry Mattie." Matthew silence the other with a hug, holding him as close as possible, Alfred hugged back, burying his face in Matthew's shoulder.

"Matthew, that's probably the demon, he's tricking you." Arthur hissed.

"No! Don't you dare say that! And you," Matthew turned to glare at Ludwig, who was standing, knife still in hand. "don't you dare come any closer."

"Matthew, listen to me-" Arthur started.

"It's not him." Yao said, "The demon is toying with us... He might not be in Alfred anymore."

"How do you know? Where could he be?" Arthur demanded.

"He burned those charms preventing possession so... He's in one of us. He wants us to start a witch hunt. It's his style."

"How do you know so much?" Arthur asked, narrowing his eyes, "You've met this demon before?"

"I was the one to exorcise him. He went on a killing spree in Moscow, as far as I could tell, he uses the same method. Lock his victims in a room, watch them destroy themselves, so it is essential we keep our heads."

"This is crazy!" Francis said, "There is no such thing as demons! All of this was... Parlor tricks and things."

"You think this is a joke?" Ludwig growled.

"If he's possessing one of us, we need to find out who, witch hunt or not." Arthur added, looking at everybody, but at Ludwig and Yao with more suspicion.

"S-Stop! I-isn't it possible that he's not in any of us and just watching us panic?" Matthew said, holding Alfred tighter as he felt the other shaking again.

"No, he'd go into one of us. He likes to stir up the suspicion, make sure we turn on each other." Yao said.

"Then it could very well be you!" Arthur hissed. "Why else would you tell us all this?"

"So you keep your head! That attitude isn't helping."

"Can we just calm down?" Francis said, stepping forward hesitantly, "Let us not make such baseless judgements, come now, none of this is truly real, is it?"

"Francis, I know it's hard to think about but-" Arthur started, sounding irritable.

"All of us are equally susceptible. That guard has a weapon even though he was disarmed, I have previous knowledge about this thing, that one," Yao gestured towards Francis, "is contributing to the situation, but staying aloof, you are being overly cautious, that boy has already been possessed and made a deal with the vile demon, and his brother is being as overprotective as the demon would be of his chosen vessel! So, we are all suspected. Instead of panicking, what do you have in your bag? Please tell me you had more than those charms."

"Yes, I have holy water as well as an exorcism- no... The book's gone."

"Fine. What else?"

"Rope... That's... That's it... I bought more but-"

"As I said, it will want a witch hunt, but not something that will truly hurt him. It will have to do."

Arthur nodded, pulling out an aluminum water bottle and standing, "Alright... We'll pass it around and everybody take a sip from it... Anyone who tried tossing it... Well..."

"What if it possesses somebody else who has already drank?" Matthew asked, looking up.

"Then the person previously possessed could speak up and say they were so, it'll help narrow it down." Yao said. Arthur took a quick drink, everybody held their breath. Nothing happened though. Arthur walked cautiously over to Ludwig, handing it over. Ludwig took it, equally cautious, taking a drink as well before handing it to Francis.

Around it went, from Francis to Yao, and Yao to Matthew. Nobody had shown any effects. Matthew slowly handed the bottle to Alfred, who took it with slightly shaking hands. But they all knew it didn't matter, it was clear now that Alfred was the one who was the demon. The question was, what would they do about it?

But Alfred put to bottle to his lips, tilting it back and adam's apple moving before he handed it to Arthur who was waiting close by. "That didn't work at all." Ludwig sighed.

"Of course, it is what happens when you believe in such nonsense." Francis said.

"Are you sure that was holy water?" Yao sighed out.

"Of course I'm sure!" Arthur snapped, looking around, "And nobody has anything to say? Nobody was unpossessed recently?" Everybody remained silent.

"Somebody didn't drink." Yao muttered, "This time, flick the water onto people,"

"Why are we talking about this? We need to find a way out of this room!" Francis said, "Not pretending in magics!"

"He has a point... We need to find a way out. As far as I'm concerned Alfred is guilty enough." Ludwig's eyes focused on the blond he accused as he spoke.

"He isn't possessed anymore! He isn't guilty of anything!" Matthew yelled, well... It was more a normal speaking voice, but it was more than he usually did around strangers.

"He's guilty of plenty! For all I know, this is a ruse to clear him of his charges." Ludwig turned his glare to Matthew.

"You saw how your guns disappeared! Francis, so did you! I know this is a lot to take in, but we don't have time to clear away skepticism!" Arthur crossed his arms, "And why would Alfred's target be helping us if that were the case?" Ludwig remained silent.

"Francis was it?" Yao inquired, getting a nod from the male, "You diverted our attention away from talking about holy water, why is that?"

"Because it is ridiculous. There is no such things as demons, and pretending isn't going to help us get out of here!" Francis smiled wearily.

"I believe he is the one possessed."

"What? Me?!"

"I don't think so... He's always been this hard-headedly stubborn." Arthur said.

"Then use the water to-" Yao started.

"Stop! Just all of you! Can't you give it a rest for five minutes!" Alfred yelled, his loud voice catching everyone's attention, he faltered slightly, no longer completely in Matthew's arms, and now looking like he had needed his brother for support. "I'm just... So tired. And we don't need to turn on each other, what are we even doing? W-We need to get out of here! We're just going crazy."

"If we do then the demon will just go back to killing as soon as it's out. We need to deal with this now. Before he grows bored. Would you want to watch him slaughter your family? I'm sure you remember what it was like when he killed others." Yao growled.

Alfred winced. "Don't you dare say something like that ever again!" Arthur stepped forward.

"You can't protect him from what has already happened, he needs to realize what mistakes he has made."

"He won't hurt anybody!" Alfred opened his mouth before he seemed to stop himself, eyes widening a bit in what seemed to be fear before he closed his mouth, opening it a second later, "He... He promised that... He wouldn't hurt most of you."

"What do you mean, most?" Arthur interrogated instantly.

"Is that why you made a deal or whatever?" Matthew asked softly.

"I am more concerned with what he is not saying." Yao muttered, staring at Alfred, who looked back up at him. There was a long silence where the two remained quiet before Yao came to a conclusion. "You know it's name, don't you?" The room remained in silence for a moment or two.

"What does that... What does that mean?" Matthew looked between the two for some sort of answer.

"Uttering a demon's name during a certain spell will bring them out and send them back to hell much easier than anything else." Arthur explained. "It gives power over the demon."

"It seems you are more than just a vassal then... Tell us Alfred, exactly what deal did you make?" Yao observed Alfred carefully.

Alfred didn't answer, instead, Arthur spoke up, "He doesn't have to talk about that if he does not want to! Now, Alfred, just tell us the name and we can go back home together."

Alfred's face hardened suddenly. "No."

"What? What do you mean no?" Arthur growled, eyebrows furrowing together.

"Exactly what I meant." Alfred said, standing slowly to his feet, ignoring Matthew's plea that he stay. He stared Arthur down. "I'll die first."

"It seems like the demon's influence is deeper than thought. Your son is obviously already too deeply corrupted for help." Yao said solemnly, as if he were sorry somehow.

"Or he's still possessed." Arthur muttered a moment before moving the bottle, throwing water onto Alfred. As soon as the water touched the other, Alfred yelled and hissed, turning where he stood, agony mixed with panic.

Yao and Arthur both moved to grab each arm, forcing him down into one of the chairs. "Matthew, get the rope!" Arthur yelled. Matthew seemed frozen however. Unexpectedly, Ludwig took his place, grabbing another water bottle and rope, handing it to them. Arthur started on the ropes, tying the blond down to the chair as Yao grabbed the bottle, pouring it over the others mouth. Alfred gagged and trashed more, but it did weaken him in ways, it kept him mostly in the chair after all.

Once Arthur called out, "Done!" And Alfred's movements were clearly limited, Yao moved away, taking the rest of the water with him. Alfred calmed down after a moment, shaking violently and shaking his head to try and get the water off.

"No- wait, h-he's not in me!" Alfred gasped, "D-Don't! P-please, that hurts!"

"It's holy water. It only hurts demons." Arthur growled, taking the bottle from Yao, "So get out of him."

Alfred opened his mouth, but whatever he was going to say was cut off into a painful scream as Arthur poured water on him. "Stop! You're hurting him!" Matthew said, standing up.

"It will only harm the demon inside of him, don't worry! Alfred isn't feeling this." Arthur called out. Ludwig however, grabbed his arm, pulling it back from Alfred who was panting heavily, eyes glazed and teary before he hung his head forward, panting heavily. "Let go."

"You are just using water?" Ludwig's eyes were narrowed and he took the bottle from Arthur without much difficulty, letting go of Arthur, hesitating a moment before running his finger along the rim of it. He didn't have any reaction, even as he rubbed his fingers together and then poured some water over the back of his hand. He still didn't have any reaction.

Arthur took it back, "It only hurts the demon. It isn't physically harming him, see? It's perfectly safe except towards demons."

Matthew came up slowly, "So... The demon is still in him?"

"Makes sense. This demon is usually possessive of any person who accepts him in at the beginning." Yao muttered, "I thought it would be too obvious for him to stay in, but apparently, he has a stronger hold on him then I thought."

"Will the holy water help?" Matthew asked.

"It should drive the demon out." Arthur nodded.

"Do not tell me that you are falling for this nonsense too Matthew." Francis sighed out tiredly.

"Nobody likes a skeptic!" Arthur hissed. Matthew grabbed the water bottle from him, and everybody stopped, watching what he was going to do with it. Was he going to toss it so his brother wasn't in pain anymore? If he did that would most likely start a riot. Alfred looked up, seeming to be attracted by the sudden lack of noise.

So all eyes were on Matthew, it was unnerving to say the least. But that wasn't going to stop him, not for Alfred. He took a couple steps closer. When what he was doing became obvious, Alfred's eyes widened. "N-No! Mattie, please! I-It's me! Can't you tell? P-please don't, not again, I-I can't handle it."

"It's not really him." Arthur said quietly, placing a hand on Matthew's shoulder. "Remember that. You don't have to do this."

"I know. But I want Alfred back."

"Please! Mattie, you gotta be able to tell that it's me! Really me, so just don't-" Matthew poured water onto Alfred. The blond screamed, tossing and turning to try and get away from the water he was already soaked in. Matthew didn't stop until the bottle was empty. Alfred was breathing heavily, shaking even more violently as he slumped in the chair he was tied to, a broken sob escaping him and faint mutters of 'please' and 'don't' barely audible.

"That wasn't all, was it?" Yao questioned, looking at Arthur when he asked.

"No, I've got another bottle."

Alfred's body moved at that, the blond pressing himself to the chair, "No! No, please! No more! Just stop! I'll do anything! Just don't!"

"We are not going to negotiate with a demon." Arthur growled, "This will continue until you disappear from Alfred's body!"

"I-I'm not a demon, please... No more."

"The proof is against you." Yao muttered, heading towards Arthur's bag.

"Just give Alfred back." Matthew pleaded.

"I am Alfred!" Alfred yelled out.

"No you're not." Arthur snorted. Yao grabbed the bottle out of the bag, heading back over. Panic was clear in Alfred's features, pushing his back into the chair behind him. However, within a couple seconds, before Yao could hand the bottle to either Arthur or Matthew, Alfred changed. His face became hard, lips turned down ever so slightly, eyes darker than before.

Arthur and Yao didn't notice the change, too focused on the water, but Matthew and Ludwig, who had been watching Alfred, noticed it. Before either of them could react to it or think about what it could mean, Alfred ripped through the thick rope holding him, instantly moving to knock the water out of Yao's hands. With the element of surprise he succeeded easily. The bottle fell to the floor, spilling out onto the surface. Ludwig and Yao went for Alfred, while Arthur tried to grab the fallen water bottle. Matthew jumped out of the way of Ludwig.

However, before the water or Alfred could be reached, a powerful and familiar blow hit all of them again, sending them flying backwards. They didn't hit the wall, instead falling to the ground several feet away from where they had been. Alfred stared coldly at the holy water in front of him before stepping over the bottle and the liquid that and had spilled out, looking around at everybody who was getting up quickly.

"That. Was beyond cruel. And you all will pay for it so, very dearly." Alfred snarled.

"We pissed it off." Yao muttered.

"No shit!" Arthur snapped.

"Why don't you all sit. Down." Alfred growled, and suddenly another force hit them, and this time they couldn't get back up to stand. "I do not think you all know how cruel you were to Alfred. Oh, but you knew Yao." Alfred smirked wickedly, "You can sense aura's. You knew it was really Alfred, yet you caused such pain."

"He deserves it if he made a deal with you, that makes him no better than you!" Yao muttered darkly.

"But the holy water worked! What are you saying?" Arthur asked of Yao, clearly not about to trust anything Alfred said.

"Alfred was in complete control." Alfred said, shrugging, "I was still there, but I just watched. I honestly thought at least Matthew would pick up on it. Hm..." Alfred's eyes wandered almost aimlessly to Matthew, "How betrayed he feels." Alfred giggled, "So I will make you pay for that as well."

"You're lying!" Matthew said, "It wasn't Alfred! I-It couldn't have been..."

"It was. He got the main brunt of the pain. And since that was the first time he's been out in a year... It was so much more intense. He was really excited about being out too. Ah, what a sad story." Alfred tisked, shaking his head.

Matthew looked away, but as he did, he noticed that Yao was doing... Something to get out. Hesitating, Matthew slowly looked back towards Alfred, if he could just distract the other until Yao was free maybe the other could get to the holy water somehow, or something. Looking around, Matthew noticed that Francis was unconscious. "What happened to Francis?"

"Hm? Oh, he did nothing wrong, so I decided to exclude him from the game. He was no fun anyway." Alfred said simply.

"So you killed him?" Matthew asked, a burning starting in his eyes as his vision blurred.

"Of course not, he is still alive, just sleeping."

Matthew calmed down, choosing to believe it. It had to be true.

"If you did anything to harm him, I'll personally make you pay." Arthur growled.

Alfred just rolled his eyes. "W-What are you going to do with us?" Matthew questioned, making Alfred focus on him once again.

"Hm... That is a good question. I did promise Alfred I would not kill you. Despite the circumstances, I will keep to that. But that does not mean you do not deserve punishment."

"W-What sort of punishment?"

"Hm... This is a good question. I would like to cause you the same pain you caused Alfred and be done with it... But no... I will have to be a little more creative than that." Matthew saw out of the corner of his eye that Yao was moving on four legs, some other had noticed, but so far, attention wasn't drawn to him.

Just a bit more. "So... Alfred did make a deal to keep us safe then?"

"What a deal entitles is between the individual and the demon. You are not included in this. Perhaps Alfred wouldn't mind telling."

Yao was creeping up behind Alfred's back, he was actually really silent. Matthew made sure not to look over Alfred's shoulder to watch him though. "It's true though, isn't it? That's why you can't hurt us!"

"I usually respect my host's wishes, deal or not, I would not appreciate them kicking me out if-" Yao seemed to hit Alfred in the back, twisting his fingers into a part of Alfred's back. The blond instantly froze up, eyes wide. Yao moved around, putting his hand on Alfred's forehead, muttering something under his breath quickly. Alfred growled menacingly, eyes narrowing. His knees seemed to be giving out slowly, but he seemed unable to move.

"What are you doing?" Matthew asked, feeling the pressure keeping him down dissipate.

"Don't worry." Arthur said, standing up, "He's exorcising the demon. It'll banish it to hell,, Alfred will be fine."

Matthew wasn't sure about that, considering that's what Arthur had said earlier. Yao fell silent after a moment, Alfred fell to the floor. Matthew hesitated before walking towards Alfred. Yao knelt down, putting his hand to the back of Alfred's head. Sighing, he stood up, nodding. "The demon's gone completely."

"How do you know?" Arthur questioned.

"I can sense demonic presence with a touch. Always have. But you may use the holy water if you are not satisfied."

"So... That's it?" Ludwig questioned.

"Yes. The demon's back in hell now." Yao sighed in relief, standing up completely.

Arthur went over to Francis, checking him. From the relieved sigh he gave, everybody knew the other was at least alive. Matthew walked over to Alfred, kneeling down next to him, his eyes were still open and moving, but he seemed frozen "What's wrong with him?"

"I hit some nerves, just to freeze up his body. He'll be able to move in about half an hour." Yao informed. There was a squeaking sound that made everybody's heads turn. Ludwig had pushed the door open.

The agent sighed heavily, standing fully and sheathing his knife, "I guess it's over then. The people will wake up, right?"

"Without the demon's influence, they should be waking, though they will be confused." Yao huffed, "We all better get whatever story we want sorted now."

"W-Well the demon's the one who killed people, so you're not..." Matthew looked towards Ludwig, "You're not going to arrest him are you? I-It's not his fault! Please, you have to believe that!"

"After all this, I am willing to believe a lot of things." Ludwig muttered, watching Matthew and Alfred a moment before nodding, "I will not arrest him. However, I will be dropping by to check on him. If he is innocent like you say, then it will be fine."

Matthew nodded. "So, what's the story?" Arthur questioned, "If we're not going with the truth."

"I think... I have an idea." Ludwig said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Word Count: 11,803**

* * *

Matthew patted Alfred's hair after he was laid in bed. The police had questioned them and asked to get a report from Ludwig, who had seen it all and was an officer of the law. They would trust his and Yao's word above everybody, but it would help that their stories matched.

At least they were all allowed to go home. The story was that Alfred had been kidnapped by a terrorist group he had been trying to investigate on his own. He was caught and tortured for information, but he didn't give any. But they were still able to get in.

Anybody who saw the large, obviously fresh cuts across both Alfred's shoulder blades wouldn't question it. And apparently the tapes for recording had all been burned, the camera's all broken before anything happened.

Matthew sighed, moving blond hair out of his twin's face and taking the glasses off, putting them down on the end table. When Alfred had been able to move... He had acted so terrified, tears coming to his eyes as he said things, obviously hysterical. The police couldn't get much out of him.

But Matthew remembered when he first tried to reach for him, Alfred had winced and fear shown so clearly it cut into Matthew. He had calmed down, and one of the ambulance attendant offered a sedative, which Arthur accepted for Alfred, who clearly wasn't in his right state of mind.

It had calmed him, but Matthew could tell that Alfred was having a fitful sleep, eyebrows furrowed and breathing a bit more then somebody should have been in a sedated sleep. A hand was placed on his shoulder and Matthew turned to look up at Arthur, who looked almost as tired as he felt. "It'll be alright now, but try and get some sleep." Matthew nodded wordlessly, watching as he left.

Francis woke up on the car ride over apparently, he was confused as to what happened, but still denied most of what had occurred. Matthew didn't think that would change, and he was jealous, after everything... He wished he could pretend the last year hadn't ever happened.

Arthur squeezed his shoulder gently and started for the door. Matthew hesitated only a moment before pulling off his glasses and placing them on the end table next to Alfred's before curling up next to his twin, wrapping his arms around the other and closing his eyes.

* * *

"Hey Mattie, you want to do something?" Alfred asked, making Matthew look up from what he was doing.

Giving a soft smile, he nodded. It had been about two weeks and Alfred seemed to be doing alright. Ludwig had visited a couple times, but he seemed to be thinking Alfred was okay. "Yeah, that sounds good. Give me a second."

"Awesome! Okay, I'll go get ready then." Alfred smiled, going down the stairs enthusiastically. Matthew finished registering for his classes quickly, already knowing the classes he wanted to take and what time slot for the Spring term coming up. Closing the laptop, he pulled on his shoes before walking downstairs.

He paused when he saw Alfred standing in the hallway. He had that look on his face that he had been having since he woke up. Alfred's blue eyes were unfocused and distant, small frown on his lips and eyebrows crinkled in the making of sorrow. Matthew always wondered what he was thinking of, but didn't dare ask. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. It was probably the trauma, and that would pass with time.

Matthew walked up to the other, "Hey Alfred." The other looked over.

Alfred smile returned and his eyes lost the distant look, the younger blond even standing a bit straighter. "Hey Mattie! Come on, let's go and get some ice cream!"

"Wait a minute you two," Arthur's voice said, making them both look over. "Matthew, did you register for your classes?"

"Yes." Matthew nodded. He remembered the conversation they had a few days ago. Matthew had been thinking about skipping the spring term considering all that had happened. But Arthur had told him that was a bad idea. By the time term started, Alfred should be doing better and he needed to stand on his own two feet again. Not getting used to having them always around and indulging him at every turn, basically.

"Alright. Don't stay out too long."

"What, us? Never!" Alfred smirked, giving a thumbs up. Arthur rolled his eyes, but didn't get any chance to say anything else as Alfred grabbed Matthew, steering them both out the door. He chattered about a new game that he wanted and Matthew smiled, it was really almost like nothing had changed.

However, as they walked, it happened again. Alfred became quiet and distant as they walked. It reminded Matthew a lot of when people would walk beside him and forget he was there, and for a horrifying moment he thought Alfred may have forgotten him, "Ah... Alfred?"

The other blinked and looked towards him, but smiled, "Ah sorry Mattie, where was I?"

"You've been drifting off a lot lately... Is there... Something bothering you?" Matthew whispered quietly.

"Huh? Who me? Nah, I'm fine."

Matthew frowned, wondering if he should push it, but decided to let it drop. If Alfred wanted to say something, he'd blurt it out when he was ready. "Okay. You should sign up for classes soon."

"Yeah! That sounds awesome! We could go to college together!" Alfred grinned, Matthew gave a slight smile in return, glad the others easy-going cheerful attitude was back to normal.

* * *

School started and Matthew once again found himself busy with work and school. Alfred didn't seem to mind much, thankfully. Sometimes he would hang out and talk to Matthew while the younger was doing homework, though Matthew would usually shoo him away, since he was more of a distraction then company during such times. But Alfred was even looking into the classes that would be provided in the fall, much to Arthur's approval.

However, by the time summer rolled around Matthew had signed up for his classes, but Alfred hadn't. And so, more arguments arose from that. Matthew was kind of glad at times like this, he could seemingly disappear. "You were talking about going to college! Alfred this is important!" Arthur yelled.

"Why? It's a ton of money and just a waste!" Alfred yelled back.

"Your education is important! It's your own fault that you've been slacking off instead of getting a job!"

Alfred's face turned a bit more red, whether in anger or embarrassment was hard to tell. Matthew curled his legs up on the chair he was sitting in. The movement went unnoticed, but he didn't have the courage to try sneaking out of the room.

"Don't tell me it's because of what happened in the winter either." Arthur growled as Alfred opened his mouth to make some excuse or another. "It's been months now and you need to learn how to act like a responsible adult!"

"That's not what this is about!" Alfred snapped.

"Oh? Then what is it?" Alfred opened his mouth, but closed it, seeming to think about it. He opened his mouth, but he had taken too long thinking. "No, no, you know what? No more excuses Alfred, I don't care what this is about but you had best get over it."

"Get over it?"

"You heard me!"

"But I-"

"No, I said no excuses! Now go, you're grounded."

"What? You can't ground me! I'm nineteen!"

"You're still living here, in my house, so yes, I can." Alfred stood there tensely, glaring, "Go on!" Arthur said. Alfred turned and stomped up the stairs. A door slammed powerfully, "And don't slam doors!" Arthur yelled loudly before growling and walking into the kitchen.

Matthew waited a moment before heading upstairs to lock himself in his own room, leaning against the closed door behind him with a soft sigh. Yeah, things were basically back to normal.

It was only a week after their fight that Alfred tried getting them all to go to the fair with him, but Matthew had made plans on buying some school supplies. Arthur said he had a business trip to attend to soon and needed to get ready for it, adding on that going to the fair was a bigger waste of money then school.

Luckily an argument didn't ensue, but Alfred went out, where he went, Matthew wasn't quite sure.

* * *

"Alfred... What's all this?" Matthew asked as he walked into the others room.

Alfred looked up from where he was sitting, boxes everywhere, some packed half full with stuff, some empty, but most sealed off with a word indicating what was inside written on it. His room was quite bare. "Ah... What's it look like? I'm packing all my stuff up."

"Does Arthur know about this?"

Alfred snorted, looking away, "No. Don't tell him either, I'll have to tell him eventually."

Arthur was gone for the rest of the week anyway. "When you've already moved out? I know you Al, you keep things like this to yourself until the worse possible time imaginable."

"I don't always do it on purpose." Alfred smiled, putting some of his comic books in a box. His smile faded until it was gone and he sat down silently for a bit before clearing his throat, "Ah, hey Mattie-"

Matthew's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID, though many didn't have his number anyway. Sighing, he answered, "Hey Arthur." Alfred fell silent, making a face. He could probably hear the yelling over the phone too. "Yeah... Well... Okay... H-Hand the phone over to him, yeah, I'll talk to him." Matthew smiled softly at Alfred, "I have to help Francis and Arthur, they're fighting again. But we'll talk about this later."

"Y-Yeah, okay." Alfred smiled.

Matthew gave a soft smile back and walked out of the others room to deal with his older brother's relationship drama.

* * *

Arthur had been back a few days, when suddenly he had sat everybody down. He was furious, pacing the floor in front of the couch. Francis was being spared from whatever interrogation process this was, but he had remembered Matthew, so it was obviously serious.

Matthew didn't remember doing anything wrong, so it had to be Alfred. Well, he felt bad for the other because Arthur looked ready to do something drastic. He stopped, looking at the both of them. "Did anybody come over to visit while I was gone?" Matthew shook his head in the negative. "Alfred?"

"No." Alfred said tensely, obviously expecting to get yelled at already.

"Then which one of you did it? I know it wasn't Francis, he was with me the entire time."

They both remained quiet, Matthew because he didn't know what 'it' was and was too scared to ask. That would draw attention to himself. Alfred didn't ask either.

This didn't please Arthur, "I said. Who did it?"

"D-Did what?" He looked ready to yell at them anyway.

"What? Broke into my supplies in the basement!" Arthur snapped. Matthew winced slightly, but shook his head in the negative. He certainly didn't do it. Arthur's head turned to Alfred, who just crossed his arms over his chest, glaring back. "Alfred?"

"What?" Alfred snapped. "I didn't think you'd notice!"

Matthew inhaled, sending a prayer out for his brother just as Arthur started yelling, "Didn't think I would notice? I have told you since you both were small to never mess with those things! Do you know what you took? Of course you do, it was specific! How could you even think for a second of doing a spell like that!" Alfred opened his mouth. "No! Don't you even! You're lucky I'm not calling Ludwig to lock you up, the thought crossed my mind! I'm still considering it. The only reason you aren't in jail by now is because I want to know, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I-"

"No, you didn't think, did you? There is nothing to excuse this."

"I-I don't understand..." Matthew muttered, "A-Alfred can't go to jail."

They both looked at him, Arthur still looked furious, as did Alfred, but there was a gleam of guilt when Alfred looked at him. "Your brother took specific ingredients. The only thing I can think of them being used is in a demon summoning."

Matthew's eyes widened and he turned to stare at Alfred, who looked away. No... There was no way Alfred would do that, not after... Everything. "Alfred? Why... Why would you do that?" Matthew asked quietly.

"Why indeed! I thought you, of all people would have learned your lesson. The demon killed people, and you decide to let another loose on the world? Is that it? Why would you steal from me to summon a demon! What idiotic reasoning was going through your head?"

"I'm not an idiot!" Alfred snapped.

"You could have fooled me with a stunt like this! I can't think of any sane reason that you would even think-"

"Because I miss the demon, okay?"

"Miss him? Alfred, he's a demon, and whatever deal you made-"

"You don't get it!" Alfred snapped, standing up, eyebrows furrowed, "He was inside me for a year. I could feel him! And now he's gone and I just feel so empty! A-And I know it doesn't make sense, and I know I'm not alone because I have you and Mattie... But I still feel... I couldn't stand it anymore! So yeah, I summoned him, but it didn't fucking work, so can we just... Can we just drop it? I won't try it again."

"I wish I could believe that." Arthur huffed, "But you've already done it once. Demons lie Alfred, and this one is a more dark and evil being that I had thought could be summoned. It is best you forget about it. In the meantime, I will be buying a lock for the door. And I want you out of the house."

"Fine... Can I at least have a couple months until I find a place?"

"Fine. But don't you dare go near the basement again." Arthur warned. Alfred only gave a short nod.

Matthew wanted to protest, for Alfred's sake, but then again the younger was planning on moving out, maybe this way was better, then he didn't have to tell Arthur his plan to move out and still got what he wanted. He would have to ask Alfred about the demon thing, without Arthur yelling at them, but for now he remained silent.

"Arthur, I-" Alfred started, sounding a lot less angry and hostile, maybe even apologetic.

He should have known better, Arthur didn't do well with apologies, especially so soon after the fight. "Save it. I don't want to hear it. In fact, I don't even want to see you."

Alfred's face hardened, but Matthew could tell that hurt the other. Arthur didn't always say what he meant when he was angry. "Fine." Alfred muttered as he left.

* * *

Arthur had been true to his word, the day after the fight a lock was put on the door leading to the basement, and Arthur would always leave the house before Alfred woke up and came home late. Alfred sighed, running his hand through his hair. How could he be such an idiot? He didn't regret trying to summon Ivan, he really did miss the other to the point it was painful to think about.

He was just upset the spell didn't work. Right in the fine print it said wait six to twelve months. What a joke. Matthew wasn't talking to him either, just drifting around him and giving him looks. Alfred did feel bad in ways. Alfred looked at the fridge, there was a new note there.

_Matthew,_

_I ordered something, and it should be delivered today. You may have to sign for it._

_I'll be back late tonight,_

_Arthur_

Alfred huffed. Matthew was petrified of even moving in front of strangers, he couldn't sign for anything, Arthur knew this, but he seemed to be going out of his way to make sure any note was addressed to Matthew, not to him.

He was really breaking up the family it seemed. Going to sit on the couch, he turned on the television. Almost all his stuff was packed up, so all he had was the TV and the game console down here.

He'd sign for the package, it didn't really matter who did it, and then Matthew wouldn't have to go through trying to talk to somebody new. He watched the cartoon in front of him idly, watching as the station changed shows as the hours past. Matthew came down to fix himself breakfast, but other than a small greeting, they didn't talk.

Matthew even took his food upstairs. Alfred ran his hand through his hair once again with a sigh. What was he going to do? There was a knock at the door and Alfred got up, going to answer the door and sign for the package yelling, "I got it!" Loud enough so that Matthew didn't have to worry about it.

He opened the door. There was somebody outside of course, but there was no delivery truck parked on the street behind them and no package or clipboard in their hand. Alfred looked them up and down. There was something... Familiar about the male, though Alfred was positive that he hadn't seen them before.

They were tall, standing about a head taller than Alfred, light hair that shined like platinum in the sunlight, though it looked like he didn't get much sun either, his skin very pale which only made the vivid violet eyes stand out all the more. He was broad and wore a long tan coat, pinkish scarf wrapped around his neck even though it was summer, his hands had gloves on as his fingers played with the end of his scarf almost nervously.

"Can I help you?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning a bit against the door.

The other had this smile that seemed to be more habit than something derived from true emotion, but one of the corners twitched up a bit, "It is nice to be able to see you in that body. It suits you much better."

Alfred blinked, because if that wasn't one hell of a thing to say to a stranger. But Alfred suddenly knew why this man seemed familiar. He felt his eyes widen and he stood up straight, staring at the man, "Ivan?"

"Of course, you did call, yes?" He seemed to have an accent. But at the moment Alfred didn't care about that, he grinned widely and threw himself at the other, wrapping his arms around Ivan in a hug, clinging tightly.

"Oh my god! Ivan, you're really here!" He felt a rumbling laugh vibrate through the other. Alfred realized that he could feel the other breathing even. It was strange that the other had a body that was separate from his own, that he could touch and feel. Moving back, he wasn't allowed far since Ivan wrapped his arms around his waist.

Alfred looked up at the other, moving his hand to trace the others facial structure. Ivan's smile pulled up once more and he tilted his head into Alfred's hand, eyes closing. "What happened to you anyway?" Alfred questioned.

"It is harder to get out of hell then you may think. After you performed the spell, I had to convince some higher ups that since I had already used you as a vassal and made a contract that the waiting period could be wavered."

Alfred smiled, "Glad I could help then."

"You did at that. I am sorry it took so long." Ivan opened his eyes, looking at him. "What about you?"

"Ah... Actually, I had a question. Well okay, more than one."

"Go ahead."

"Who... Who's body is that?"

Ivan chuckled, "My own. If summoned properly we can come through with our own body. Your brother is just an idiot apparently. Even an amauture can do better with spells."

"He's bad at cooking too." Alfred smirked.

Ivan smiled back, "I recall." There was a pause before Ivan moved forward and pushed his lips against Alfred's own. Alfred moved his hand resting on the other's cheek back to wrap around his neck, opening his mouth without hesitation, he felt Ivan's tongue move into his mouth. Alfred moved his, entangling it with the invading tongue.

Ivan moved forward, pushing them past the threshold of the door. Alfred whined a bit at being blindly moved backwards, nearly making him stumble if it wasn't for his arms around the others neck to bring them as close as physically possible at the moment. It didn't feel close enough, not after sharing a body for so long where their very souls could touch.

Still, to feel Ivan alive and in the flesh, it was something alright. Hands moved to the hem of his jeans, pulling his hips against Ivan's own. Alfred let out a low groan, digging his nails into Ivan's neck.

Then there was a loud, startled squeak, which certainly hadn't come from either of them. Alfred pulled back from Ivan to see Matthew on the stairs, looking thoroughly embarrassed. Alfred felt his own face darken, and pushed away from Ivan, who luckily let him go. "Ah... Mattie... Hey." Alfred said, standing a step away from Ivan as if that would erase what Mattie just saw. He cleared his throat, trying to casually wipe off any extra saliva around his mouth. "Yeah um... T-This is an old school... Friend of mine."

"Pleased to meet you. My name is Ivan. You must be Matvie. I have heard lots about you." Ivan smiled, wrapping his arms around Alfred from behind. Should have known he couldn't get a couple steps away even. Still, he didn't fight the embrace.

Poor Mattie just gave a nod and a small wave before walking backwards up the stairs. Alfred gave a small smile. He couldn't believe he had almost forgot Mattie was in the house, the other seemed confined to his room and well... Alfred had just been thinking about Ivan. A door closed and the silence was broken.

Ivan hummed, resting his chin on Alfred's shoulder, "I am glad he didn't recognize me." Ivan muttered, kissing Alfred's shoulder lightly. "Forgive me, I was not thinking of your health. I was just so excited to feel you. Hm... I have waited awhile to be able to do this."

Alfred smiled, leaning back into the embrace and baring his neck to the touch. "Yeah." His smile faded quickly though, "Hey Ivan? Is there a place that I can... Stay for a couple months?"

"Why do you ask, have you not told them?"

"No... I keep trying, but I either get told off before I can or... I dunno, it doesn't seem right to say it at that time... And-"

"Shh." Ivan kissed Alfred's cheek. "I know."

"But... Arthur said I had to leave."

"Why?" Ivan snarled and Alfred grabbed the demon's arms that were wrapped around him, to keep him in place.

"Don't, Ivan, he doesn't know. He just... When I tried summoning you... Well... He found out. Guess he thinks I'm a danger or something." Alfred closed his eyes, leaning his head back against Ivan's chest. He didn't have to look to sense the others displeasure and anger.

"Is your stuff packed?"

"Most of it, yeah."

"Whenever you wish to leave then." Alfred opened his eyes, looking up at Ivan a moment. He felt bad because he should be spending time with his family, not be looking to Ivan. But... He wasn't wanted anymore either. If they thought that he would put his own desires above their very health, lives and wellbeing, they clearly didn't know him that well.

He couldn't be angry though, he wish he could. He just felt... Sad. That Matthew was avoiding him, that Arthur was throwing him out. Mattie hadn't even seemed to care. Perhaps... Things would be better once he left. They could be happy. Matthew could study without distraction, Arthur wouldn't have to worry about him running around screwing things up and being a slacker.

Alfred didn't even feel bitter. Why should he? It was the truth. "Alfred." He focused on Ivan, whose voice turned soft as he moved to wrap his arms around Alfred so they were facing each other. Alfred buried his head in the others shoulder, gripping onto the coat. Ivan's hand ran through his hair. "Please do not be sad."

"I'm fine."

"Please do not lie, Alfred. Our connection is still strong, you know... You do not have to explain, but please do not lie."

"I-I will be fine." Alfred muttered, looking up at Ivan and leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to Ivan's lips. "I've got you now." Ivan smiled. "Hey Ivan... A-After you left, I thought that... Everything was, y'know, better."

"No. I am sorry. My power over such things are limited, I could only create a bit of time where it was better."

"That's okay." Alfred muttered, looking away, "I just... I got hopeful."

"I am sorry. I never meant to cause you such pain."

"I know." Alfred took a deep, shuddering breath and pulled back, glad Ivan let him slip out of the embrace. He rubbed his eyes, glad that none of the tears he felt coming had gotten loose. He put on a smile, "Okay, I've got an empty bag to put the rest of my clothes and shampoo and stuff in, everything else is packed though." Ivan nodded, "I'm ah... Going to say goodbye to Mattie."

"Alright, if you need me, just call."

Alfred smiled a bit more naturally, "Thanks Ivan."

"Of course." Ivan kissed Alfred's cheek before vanishing. Alfred sighed, mentally preparing himself. He would miss Mattie, and Arthur. Heck, he'd even miss Francis, flirt that he was. Smiling, Alfred walked up the stairs, turning and knocking on his brother's door.

"Hey Mattie, it's me, can I come in?"

There was a pause before a small, "Y-Yeah." Was barely heard.

Alfred pushed the door open, closing it behind him before going and flopping down on the bed, Matthew in his computer chair as usual, head bent in some school book - classes hadn't even started! "So... You meet Ivan."

"I-I didn't know that you were dating anybody."

"Yeah, he asked me to keep it a secret. If it ever got around, his father would kill him. Anti-gay, y'know? Sorry, we just... We haven't really been able to touch each other much."

"I-It's okay."

Alfred smiled, licking his lips. "Listen, Mattie... I'm going to be living with Ivan from now on."

"What?" Matthew asked, looking up from his book, "What do you mean? I-I don't even know him!"

"I know. I'll come visit when I can. But it's probably for the best. I mean... You heard Arthur, and I mean you're mad at me too."

"No I'm not!" Alfred stared for a moment, "W-Well maybe a little..." Matthew took a breath, seeming to steady himself the same way Alfred had to do himself not a couple minutes ago. He gave a small nod, "Yeah... Okay, I'm happy you found a place Alfred. And you'll visit? Or at least call?"

"You bet." Guess Mattie wanted him out of the picture too, but the other was always bad with words in his own way. "It probably won't take Ivan long to get everything loaded up."

"You're leaving today? Isn't that a bit soon?"

"Can't think of a better time myself. Just seems like I'm getting in the way here and we can't have that." Alfred winked before standing up. Matthew's eyes followed him, but he didn't protest. "Ah... Say bye to Artie for me... Or not, whatever." He gave a small wave and walked out of the room, once more closing the door behind him. He leaned against it, looking up at the ceiling.

It was better this way. A good transition at least. Alfred walked down the stairs, seeing Ivan standing in the doorway. Alfred smiled, walking over to him. Ivan smiled back, "Are you ready?"

"That was fast." Alfred said.

"Yes, it took a lot of energy, but do not worry, now I can regenerate it on my own."

"Good." Alfred sighed, pulling on his bomber jacket and zipping it up before slipping his hand into Ivan's, "Yeah... I'm ready."

Ivan's smile relaxed into something a bit more natural and he nodded, not saying anything as he led his way out of the house. Alfred paused once outside to look back but after a couple seconds he followed Ivan.

* * *

Arthur spent more time at home like he used to once Alfred was gone, but Matthew noticed he was more irritable after that, and he didn't touch the empty room after he had gone up to see if Alfred was truly gone. Matthew suspected that Arthur hadn't believed that Alfred would actually be able or willing to leave. An empty threat.

Matthew had to wonder if he even was going to force Alfred out. But he didn't say that Alfred wanted to go before their fight, just in case. He didn't mention Ivan either. However, Matthew was worried. While Alfred would usually pick up his phone he hadn't been answering the last few days. He hadn't sent any texts or even called him the last three weeks unless Matthew did so first.

It wasn't like Alfred at all to be so distant from him. Matthew looked at the phone in his hand, wondering if he should try again. What if Alfred was avoiding him for some reason? There was a knock at the door. It was a weekend, so thankfully Arthur was home and he came out of the study not too long after the sound.

Matthew ignored that, unlocking his phone and opening his contacts. Of course Alfred was the first name in there since it was sorted alphabetically. The door was opened and Arthur said, "Hello, can I help you?" Matthew put his phone away, he would call after Arthur closed the door, just in case Alfred answered. He wanted to be able to talk and make sure Alfred was doing alright if a stranger was present.

"Hello, I am Ivan. And you are Arthur, yes?" Matthew paused, looking towards the door. He had only met Ivan once, so he was still practically a stranger. But maybe he could work up the courage to ask Ivan how Alfred was... though that seemed unlikely. It didn't look like Alfred was with him at the moment either.

Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, suspicion clear. "That I am, and who are you?"

"Ah... Ivan." Ivan said very slowly, looking almost confused, "You are a terrible listener."

Arthur fumed, and the only reason he was probably not telling Ivan to leave was because he believed in being polite to strangers. "What are you doing here and how do you know me?"

"I have been living with your younger brother, Alfred."

"Oh. What does he want? He made a good job of cleaning up his stuff, if it's money he's after you can tell him to forget it! Especially if he doesn't have the nerve to come here himself."

Ivan's seemingly polite smile twitched up, forming a much more unpleasant grin that would have made Matthew heading up to hide in his room if he hadn't been scared to move and draw attention to himself. Perhaps if he sat still nobody would notice him. "Funny you should mention money-"

"Like I said, forget it. And I don't want to see any of his friends come around here again either!" Arthur said, starting to close the door. A gloved hand caught it and Ivan pushed it open again, sick smile still in place.

Matthew wondered if he should call the police, the other seemed like a threat at this point. "You misunderstand. He is in the hospital."

There was a long silence until Matthew choked out a weak and quiet, "W-What?" It went unnoticed.

Arthur's eyes had widened at the words but they narrowed shortly after, "Whatever mess he's gotten himself into is his own problem. He isn't going to learn anything if he can't clean up his own mess."

Ivan's smile was completely gone now, but Matthew was sure he was going to murder Arthur, especially when he grabbed his brother's shirt hem, making Matthew reach for his phone. Ivan brought Arthur off the ground with just one hand, bringing him up to his eye level.

Arthur flailed, eyes burning with anger and hand clawing into Ivan's glove, legs starting to kick, but Ivan didn't seem to notice any of these things. "He is dying." Arthur froze solid and Matthew felt something cold inside of him at those words, freezing him from the inside out.

His stomach tightened at the words and he swore his heart stopped for a moment. There was nothing either of them could say. Ivan's smile was back, but he still looked ready to murder. But Matthew couldn't find it in him to really be as scared as he had been a moment ago.

"What?" Arthur whispered.

Ivan dropped him, except it seemed to be accompanied with a shove that made Arthur stumble against the wall, nearly losing his footing. "Is it really any wonder he couldn't tell you himself?" Ivan said with too much sweetness in his voice. "It is the closest hospital to here. Just ask for his name at the front desk. You will be allowed in to see him if you state your relation." Ivan said, turning and obviously going to leave.

"You're lying." Arthur said, pushing himself away from the wall.

The taller turned his head to stare coldly at Arthur, though his smile was still there, making it a scary contrast. "I would not. If it were up to me you would not hear about it until the funereal." He said before turning and stalking off.

Another silence filled the house. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be. Alfred couldn't be dying because he... he was Alfred. "Come on, get your jacket." Matthew looked up, seeing Arthur already following his own advice. Matthew hesitated only a moment to absorb the command before standing and pulling on his coat and shoes.

The drive to the hospital was strange, it felt like no time passed, but at the same time, it was painfully slow. Still, when they got there Arthur spoke and asked where Alfred was. They didn't even ask their relation, just said what number he was staying in.

Arthur was off there immediately, Matthew hurrying to keep up with the others brisk pace. They both stopped when they got to the room. The door was already open. It had only a single bed, familiar blond laying seemingly asleep in the bed. He honestly looked sick from where they stood. Ivan was already there, not even looking at them, instead sitting beside Alfred, holding the hand whose arm was attached to an IV.

"Stay with him." Arthur muttered, "I'm going to find a doctor." Matthew didn't even have the heart to protest being stuck in a room with Ivan. Arthur went off, probably to go yell and argue until he found out what was and how to fix it, that was his way.

Matthew took a step into the room. As soon as he crossed the barrier of the door, Ivan's eyes flicked up from Alfred to Matthew. His stare made Mathew stop from the intensity. But he felt so numb that even his anxiety seemed dulled in comparison to normal. He took slow steps and sat himself on the opposite side of Ivan, glad a chair was situated there.

He lightly took Alfred's other hand. It was only then that Ivan's attention reverted back to Alfred. "I am the least angry with you," Ivan said, "But never underestimate that for indifference."

Matthew could only nod wordlessly, looking Alfred over. Alfred had blankets pulled up over him as he slept, though it didn't seem very peaceful from the look on his face. He didn't look healthy at all. Was it some sort of virus? Matthew glanced up at Ivan who was focused on Alfred's hand, playing with the fingers idly.

He should ask what was wrong with Alfred, but he didn't know if he could... No, he could, he had to find out what had happened. He needed to know. Swallowing thickly, Matthew opened his mouth, "No." Matthew's mouth closed again, mostly in shock. Ivan hadn't even looked up. "I do not care what you feel like you have to say."

That actually cut deep. Especially with how much it took to work up the courage to ask such a simple question. Ivan looked up at him, "It does not feel good to be told to shut up, does it?" Ivan hummed, smiling a bit, "Especially when it is important and you have to work up the courage to say it."

Matthew couldn't help but frown. Alfred must have told Ivan about him, and the fact that he had trouble talking, even if it was important. It was just for Alfred's sake... he could speak more. If Ivan knew, then he was being purposely cruel. Matthew himself found a sudden distaste for the other. Even if he could forgive the other for not wanting to listen to him - not many did - to play on anothers problem for no reason, especially at such a time was beyond wrong.

Heavy and swift footsteps came into the room, and Arthur seemed even more angry than when he had left. "They'll be sending the doctor here when they can." He said to Matthew before he turned to Ivan, "And you," He growled. "What are you doing here? Get out."

"Nyet, I do not believe I will. I have more right to be here then you do."

Matthew sunk into his chair as best he could as Arthur's rage obviously doubled, lip curling back and thick eyebrows drawn together, "How dare you?" He said coldly. "I am his family."

"Oh yes, the same family who would ignore him being in a hospital!"

"I didn't know he was dying!" Arthur yelled. Matthew shook his head, looking away and curling in on himself. Alfred wasn't going to die. He couldn't. Ivan was just lying, he'd already proven he could be cruel, he was just saying such extreme things to get them to pay for the hospital bill. That was all this was.

"That should not matter!" Ivan hissed, "Now stop yelling."

"I'll yell all the bloody hell I want! Be sure that I will make the doctors change the visitors to family only."

"Shut up." Ivan hissed, "It took him hours to fall asleep, if you wake him up I will personally make sure you suffer." It was then Matthew realized how quiet Ivan had been so far. He never spoke above a whisper.

"And I will get a restraining order against you if you do not leave this instant! Once the doctor comes through here he will obviously have you thrown out!"

"Hardly." Ivan scoffed, "They are not in the habit of throwing out lovers, despite it being a more uncommon sexuality."

"His WHAT?"

"Keep it down." Ivan growled once more.

"You are not to touch Alfred ever again, you understand me?"

"That is funny. I would like to see you try."

"Leave now!" Arthur yelled.

"No." Ivan said coldly.

"Ivan?" A weak voice stopped the argument. If looks could kill Arthur would have died very painfully at that second as Ivan glared into the other. His facial expression turned back to his neutral one, small smile in place, eyes not promising murder and general posture less threatening as he turned to look at Alfred, who was blinking groggily.

"Da, I am still here."

"Oh... That's good." Alfred said slowly, eyes closing shut a bit. Matthew scooted a bit closer, making Alfred turn his head and give a smile, "Hey Mattie, you're here. Hey ah... the pudding here tastes really good."

"Jello. They gave you jello, Alfred." Ivan said gently.

"Oh yeah." Alfred laughed a bit, looking over at Mattie, "It was Jello. All wiggly and green." Alfred snickered a moment before stopping, smirking at Matthew, "Dude, they gave me so many drugs. It's like... so... so... I don't even know. M'still in pain though..." Alfred squinted his eyes, though there didn't seem any reason behind it.

Matthew felt a bit sad seeing his brother like this, but there was some level of amusement, though to feel amused by the other being doped up just seemed wong. Alfred looked around, eyes landing on Arthur, he smiled. "Oh heeeey, Artie, you're here too, I didn't know if you would come, but I'm glad... and hm... you're both here and that's... that's great and ah..." Alfred's eyes started drifting shut, even though it seemed like he was in the middle of saying something.

Ivan let out a soft, almost relieved sigh as Alfred's breathing quickly evened out. Arthur slammed his hands down on the end of the table, "Alfred!" Alfred startled awake again, hissing and eyes glazing over. "Don't you fall asleep yet, not until you tell me what's wrong!"

It seemed that Ivan was more displeased then he let on because a moment later, he was up out of his chair, hand once more in Arthur's collar, lifting him in the air, though this time his lips were pulled back in a snarl and he drew his other hand back, intent to hurt Arthur clear.

Alfred let out a small whimper. Ivan seemed to stop at that. There was a pause where Ivan just stared at Arthur before shoving him away again. Arthur stumbled, this time falling to the floor from the force. But before he even landed, Ivan was already back in the chair beside Alfred, hand entangled with the blond's.

"Bastard." Arthur muttered, standing up, though he seemed to know better than to try and pick a fight with Ivan now. "Now Alfred," Ivan glared at him warningly, "How did you get here?"

"Um... Ivan brought me." Alfred said slowly, looking up at the light above him, "Light's really good... except when it's in Death Note. Kiku, he showed me that-" Alfred snorted, "L is funny sometimes."

"I meant why are you here, you idiot! You can't really be dying, especially if you can talk about nonsense like that."

"You are very lucky I cannot murder you in front of Alfred." Ivan growled.

"No, Ivan, don't do that... you promised you wouldn't and- haha, your face is so like... your face." Alfred smiled a bit, moving the hand Ivan was holding to pat the others cheek.

"I will take that as a compliment." Ivan said softly, moving his hand to take Alfred's hand again, holding it to his cheek a moment before laying the hand back down on the bed.

"Uh-huh." Alfred muttered, turning suddenly to his other side, "Your face is nice too Mattie, I haven't forgotten you." Matthew smiled, nodding his head in thanks, not sure what to do.

"Alfred! Don't ignore me!" Arthur snapped.

"Huh? Oh... right... ah... what was it you were saying? I forgot."

"Stop bothering him." Ivan growled.

"I asked what is wrong with you?"

"The drugs make everything... … shiny. So my thoughts are all... they're kind of... um... there's a lot of them... and they're everywhere."

"They administered him a large dose of morphine before you two showed up." Ivan shook his head. "Do not expect to get a coherent answer. Now let him sleep and just wait for the doctor to come and answer your questions. He has only slept two hours in the last twenty-four hours."

"Then you tell us." Arthur snarled.

"Nyet. I have already told you two he was dying, in accordance to Alfred's wish that you know before he was gone. That does not mean I am about to divulge more."

"You bastard! He's my little brother, and you have no right-"

"Alfred does. He is nineteen now, he can make his own choices."

"And he told you to tell us-"

"That he was dying." Ivan nodded, "Yes, while he was on his deathbed. However, Alfred has been trying to tell the both of you for over a year. He was just afraid you would think he was just wanting attention, lie or not. And every time you shooed him away he lost a bit of courage to say anything. After all, clearly you do not care about him if you were not willing to listen when he was so desperately trying to seek help."

Over a year? No that wasn't possible, Alfred had never tried telling either him or Arthur anything like that! Matthew would have noticed something. And Alfred hadn't been dying, he would have noticed something by now!

"You don't know what you're talking about! You don't know our family!"

"Ah? I do not? These are Alfred's thoughts, not mine. He thinks himself to be of no real importance to you or anybody. I think this world does not deserve him. Believe me, my reaction is much more wrathful then his."

"We do listen to Alfred. He goes on about more topics than I could ever list and we can't shut him up!"

"Hm... yes. I have noticed. Alfred talks about things and craves attention, negative or positive, it does not seem to matter most of the time. Matvie avoids attention and nearly blends into the background. Both signs of abuse."

"WHAT? Did you just accuse me of abusing them? You don't know anything!"

"Ah? Really? Because I am quite intellectual and a child of neglect will seek out either negative and positive attention. Hm... that sounds like what I said in the last sentence. Adding how much you were around... And you took Matvie to work with you since you could bring one single child and Matvie was always behaved and so much smarter than Alfred. That was not nice."

"I don't know what Alfred has been telling you, but it's clear you don't have the full story. Alfred could fend for himself at home! He insisted that he could."

"He wanted praise, as any boasting child does."

"Everybody's so mad." Alfred muttered, eyes half-closed in sleep.

Arthur shot a glare at Ivan who was petting Alfred's hair in a soothing fashion, which didn't sit right with Matthew at all. "Alfred... What is wrong with you, why are you here? And don't tell me because this bastard brought you! I want to know why you're in this bed! What do you have?"

"What do I have... um... I ate all my jello but there's more food... somewhere... in a cafe I think."

"No, Alfred, why are you here?"

"Because Ivan brought-"

"No! Damn it Alfred! Just, answer the question. What do you have?"

"I-I didn't bring anything-"

"NO! Would you just stop?"

"I don't understand what you're asking... I thought I answered..." Alfred said, looking upset and eyes glazing with almost seemed like tears.

"Would you stop?" Ivan snapped, glaring at Arthur, but he lowered his voice so it sounded more kind, though his face was anything but, "Alfred has less than a week left. It would be best if he didn't have all this stress around him." Alfred didn't seem to notice Ivan was angry with the current tone, then again his eyes were unfocused and he didn't have his glasses, so perhaps he couldn't see the anger in Ivan. Still, he seemed to relax a bit at the calm tone.

"Not until he tells me what is wrong!"

"He is drugged, he cannot comprehend some questions! Why do you think it is illegal to drive or do legal paperwork while on a prescription? He obviously does not understand what you are asking right now, so stop yelling!"

"Well when does the dosage run off?"

"If I have my say, never. They don't have to worry about him getting addicted after all."

"You're keeping him drugged?" Arthur snarled, moving closer, hostility clear. A glare from Ivan seemed to remind him that the other could knock him out with one punch in all likelihood.

"I am keeping him out of pain. You have not seen him without the morphine and it will only get worse before it is his time to go. I would even go as far as to wish him a quick death at this point. It is that bad."

"Liar." Arthur growled. Ivan just sighed. "What does he have?"

"Oh, asking the liar, are you?"

"Just tell me what he has!"

"... Alfred?" Ivan said after a pause.

"Hm?" Alfred said, opening his eyes a bit.

"You can sleep soon, I promise you. Artie and Matvie wish to know why you are dying."

"Oh... That... There's a... um... thingy... ah... cancer?"

"Close." Ivan said patiently, "A tumor."

"Oh yeah, that thing. It's in my head, right?"

Ivan nodded, "In your brain, yes. That is part of your head." Alfred smiled, relaxing back into his pillow, seeming pleased over such a novel accomplishment.

"Now I know you're making this up! I've hardly heard of any lasting this long!" Arthur snarled.

"That is because it disappeared to the point the doctors couldn't track it just a few months ago... Alfred was so excited that it might have been gone for good." Ivan said, eyes becoming distant and almost hollow. "But the doctors found it coming back again. I couldn't imagine the heartbreak that caused him. Thinking for a little that he might live… only to have it taken away."

"Disappeared?" Arthur questioned. Indeed, that sounded like the right thing to ask about. Arthur's eyebrows suddenly furrowed and he looked towards Matthew, "It seems we know what deal Alfred made finally."

Matthew blinked, looking at Arthur. Alfred... had made a deal with a devil to live? Well... he was young and Matthew didn't want Alfred to die, but he didn't want Alfred giving himself up to a demon either. Matthew had been sure Alfred had made a deal to protect them, it just seemed like the thing he would do.

"You know nothing." Ivan snorted.

"You don't even know what we're talking about, so hush up!"

Ivan didn't say anything, looking at Alfred, who was fast asleep even with the noise around him. Matthew froze a moment though, a sudden realization dawning on him. "Ivan..." They both looked at him, seeming surprised, but he had to go on, "Ivan called you Artie..."

"Yes, I remember." Arthur grumbled.

"E-Even Alfred's friends didn't say that. I-It was just a n-nickname that o-only Alfred used." There was a certain silence, Ivan's smile turning to a small smirk. "Y-You're the d-demon, aren't you?"

Arthur's head whipped around to face Ivan, who glared, "If you dare say one word of an exorcism I will send you to a different dimension. Do not test me. I am sure you know I have more power in this form, and I can guarantee you that this is not a bluff."

"What are you doing here?" Arthur gritted out.

"Taking care of Alfred, of course. What does it look like?"

"Don't give me that! You're the one who's been manipulating him for over a year!"

"Alfred has always known my intentions. The thing about sharing a body, you can sense the other's feeling and sincerity. We have just gotten to know each other is all."

"Get out now."

"No." Ivan said, "He does not want me to go either. He never did. You were so cruel to send me away. Poor Alfred was heartbroken. He couldn't even stand two months with you two after knowing me. Then again, he still remembered you torturing him. Still has nightmares about it." Ivan sighed, shaking his head and tisking. "I may be what you call demon, but I seem to take better care of Alfred then either of you ever have."

"If you think we're going to listen to a word you're going to say, you're wrong! You're kind twists words around to use them how you please!"

"You do not have to listen to me. I would be happy if you left honestly."

"We're not going to leave you alone with Alfred!"

"Visiting hours do not last forever. And I have the advantage of natural magic. Besides, we have been together for more than a year and I have not harmed him. I will not do so now."

"No... You're here to steal his soul, aren't you?"

"Steal?" Ivan frowned, looking at Arthur, "It is mine by right."

"We exorcised you! Any deal Alfred made before that would have been broken."

Ivan laughed, "You know so little about demons. A deal is not broken because a demon may move to a different realm, it is embedded into the soul of the human and the demon can usually still manipulate enough to complete it's side of the deal. I will admit, our deal was... unique. But the deal was never broken."

"He is an idiot child! He obviously didn't know what he was doing!"

"This reasoning again? It really pisses me off. Alfred is the first to ask for something so pure when he could have asked for anything, even for me to save his life from an early and painful death. I do not appreciate you insulting him."

"What did he ask for?" Matthew suddenly muttered.

Ivan glared, "I said this before. That is between the client and demon. That information is not extended to you."

"If you think I'm going to sit back and watch you take Alfred's soul with you into hell, then you are very sorely mistaken." Arthur growled, "I will make sure you are sent back to hell where you belong, and this time I'll make sure you stay there."

"You do not have that much power. Besides, Alfred's soul belongs to me, whether I am in hell or not. I have already explained this. Why is it your immediate solution is exorcism? I am doing no harm here."

"Don't lie! You're probably the one who's really killing him!"

Ivan tisked, rolling his eyes. "So little you know. I cannot kill the holder of a contract just because I am bored. I must wait until they die naturally. In fact, we are to prevent any unnatural deaths if we can. However. This is natural, I am not allowed to prevent it since it is not in the contract that I do so."

"Liar!"

"Why do I bother?" Ivan muttered to himself. "The point is, I am not leaving. And anybody trying an exorcism anywhere near myself will find themselves in the Sahara desert."

Matthew remained quiet as Arthur glared at Ivan, wheels obviously turning to form a plan. Matthew didn't know what to do, he felt so helpless. He didn't know how to protect Alfred, whether he should. He knew he didn't trust Ivan at all, but could he help his brother without the demon hurting Alfred?

The door opened, a hospital worker coming in, by her tag and the outfit she was obviously a doctor. "Finally." Arthur sighed out. "I demand that this man be thrown out." Arthur said, gesturing towards Ivan, who raised an eyebrow at Arthur.

The doctor paused, probably not quite expecting to have to deal with this. "Sorry, who are you?"

"Arthur Kirkland, this is my younger brother."

"Alright, ah... And you want Ivan thrown out?"

The doctor knew Ivan's name, that couldn't be a good sign. "Yes. He isn't family and he doesn't belong here."

She looked over at Ivan, raising an eyebrow. "He knows me and Alfred are dating. He is very disapproving."

"I hardly think this is the time for-" The doctor started.

Arthur, however, interrupted, "Liar. You are a demon from hell!"

"Sent to corrupt your younger brother, yes I know. Can we not talk about this right now?" Ivan sighed out in an exasperated and tired way.

"Don't make it sound so casual!" Arthur growled.

"Look, I suggest you get over whatever it is. I am sorry but your brother is dying." The doctor said, sounding a bit exasperated herself.

There was a silence. So it was true, Alfred was dying. Matthew buried his head in his hand.

"What of?" Arthur demanded.

"Cancer, it started as a brain tumor but spred quickly to the rest of his body. He only has a couple months left, and that is at the absolute most. In reality, he probably won't last the month."

Matthew let out a quiet sob, tightening his grip around Alfred's hand a bit, tears pricking his eyes that fell quickly. "What... Surely, there's something... Surgery or... Chemotherapy?" Arthur suggested.

"No." The doctor said patiently, "There is no treatment for this. We can only hope to make him as comfortable as we can. Speaking of which Ivan, one of the hospice facilities that you wanted called back, they have an opening. Would you like us to move Alfred?"

"Ah... Can we wait a few hours? He just fell asleep and..."

"I understand." She nodded.

"That isn't his choice!" Arthur spoke up again.

"I am afraid with the high dosage of morphine and the brain tumor at such a late stage your brother is not allowed to make legal decisions."

"Then ask us, we're his family!"

"From provided records, it is clear that Ivan is living with Mr. Jones and Mr. Jones signed over rights for Ivan to make any medical decisions before the brain tumor fully affected him. He has just as much say as you do. More so, considering he has legal rights and has also paid the hospital bill."

"He what?" Arthur growled, turning to glare at Ivan, who made no reaction, just watching Alfred silently, as if nobody else was in the room at the moment.

"I suggest you be quiet, there are people recovering and resting here. If it is so much of an issue, please take it up in court, not here."

"Fine, I plan to." Arthur said, looking pointedly at Ivan. Arthur stalked out the door. Matthew hesitated, Arthur was his ride back... It was a long walk, but he didn't want to leave Alfred.

"Better go." Ivan said, still not looking up, but it was clear he was talking to Matthew. "Alfred will be moved to the Hospice along 3rd street today anyway. You can visit tomorrow. Do not tell Arthur, please. I think he has caused enough trouble. He can be angry with me, that is fine. But Alfred doesn't need that kind of stress right not."

Matthew nodded, though he didn't know if he was really going to tell Arthur or not. Ivan had a point, but lying to Arthur didn't seem right, especially about Alfred... Especially now. He released Alfred's hand slowly, standing up. "Visiting hours start at eight I believe." Ivan said, the doctor nodded in agreement so Matthew knew it wasn't a lie… probably.

He left, following after Arthur quickly, who was grumbling under his breath. Ivan was still dangerous. And he had said that he was going to take Alfred's soul too. This was really bad. "Brain tumor, that is the most ridiculous story ever! He's been completely fine, and even if he wasn't he would have told one of us. Did he ever say anything to you Matthew?"

"Ah… No." Matthew said as Arthur turned to look at him, making them both stop. Arthur nodded as if he had expected such an answer. But… Arthur did have a point. Alfred and him were close, the other would have said something.

"Yes, that is what I thought. The whole story is just hogwash. That demon put that disease in Alfred. A brain tumor at his age? He didn't have it last year either. He's just trying to get to us so we stay out of the way. We need to find a way to send him back to hell without any influence over Alfred!"

"Y-You think he made Alfred sick?"

"Of course! It's obvious! A brain tumor doesn't last over a year, and if Alfred had made a deal to get rid of it, it wouldn't come back. If we destroy the demon then Alfred will live."

"Destroy? C-Can you do that?"

"Of course. There is a special book about such things… I will be able to get my hands on it. We can also call in Yao, I'm sure he'll be glad to help." Arthur nodded.

* * *

Ivan sighed heavily, staring out the window. Rain was coming down heavily against the window in the dark. It had been almost two weeks, and he could tell that Arthur was planning something. It would be a close call. He wasn't going to leave until Alfred was gone completely and his soul secure with him. But Arthur was planning more than an exorcism this time.

Never underestimate an opponent, that was what he had learned. Arthur may be bad with magic, but even he could read a spell from a book. Liking his lips, he sat down beside Alfred, watching the blond writhing in pain. His morphine dose didn't help anymore. His mind had started slipping almost a month ago, but now it seemed like it was almost gone. Ivan rested his elbows on his knees, folding his hands together to rest his chin on, watching Alfred sadly.

Alfred stopped struggling past the pain, he had been shouting out incoherent thoughts that connected very distortedly to his childhood. What was the saying, life flashing before your eyes? That wasn't it. When one got old, their mind went back in time, reliving things slowly. Alfred stopped, panting and whimpering, crying out, but obviously not having the energy to move as much anymore.

Ivan closed his eyes, licking his lips. It hurt more than he thought it would, seeing Alfred like this. He wished he could soothe the other into death, but he didn't have that sort of magic. His was of destruction and death. He took a shuddering breath, listening to Alfred's pain. "Sister… I know it is strange for a demon to pray to an angel. But if anyone… You will listen." He muttered silently, not opening his eyes as he spoke aloud to somebody who might not even be listening. "If you could end this man's suffering I would be obliged."

He felt more than heard the front door of the facility open. "I am… I am honestly not asking because I have claims to his soul. I am sure you know I could die tonight, I can accept that, I have lived a long time." Ivan licked his lips again, hearing Alfred's cries increase. "He has suffered so much pain these past months, but it is worse now. I just ask that the pain ends. He does not deserve it. Please, Katyusha, if you are listening. He is a kind soul, he made a deal with me, yes, but he is a good soul, despite that. I am not asking you to forgive him, I know you do not have that power. I only ask that the pain be taken away."

Ivan took a breath, hanging his head and rubbing his head. He couldn't even comfort Alfred, seeing as at the moment the male didn't even recognize his presence and if he tried holding Alfred's hand, he would just whimper. "You love him." Ivan's head shot up, eyes opening. He didn't see anybody around. Perhaps it was his imagination, but he didn't honestly believe that.

He just hadn't been expecting a reply. "Yes." He whispered. There was silence. Ivan waited awhile, but nothing happened. There was no voice he hadn't heard in hundreds of years, and Alfred's pain didn't seem to decrease any. Well, he had asked for a lot, perhaps too much. Smiling, he leaned over and stroked Alfred's hair, it was the only soothing gesture he could do. This was going to be close. But waiting was all he could do for a moment, and that was what he did.

* * *

Matthew's head shot up and he froze. Something felt wrong. Tears ran down his face unwillingly and he just knew. Matthew ran past Arthur who shouted at him to wait and past front counter where unconscious people sat, running towards the room he had looked up after they entered the building. He stopped, panting in the doorway. The lights were off, but there was a machine that was hooked up to Alfred that monitored heart rate that just made a long, dead beeping sound.

He sobbed, walking forward, almost unwilling to believe it. But Alfred's eyes were open, staring blankly towards the side, mouth hanging open. His skin was a sick color and he was so much skinnier than the last time Matthew had seen him. There was no breath. He fell to his knees beside the bed. He reached for the others hand, almost in hopes of that being all it would take to wake the other.

The hand wasn't warm like he had expected, but it wasn't cold exactly. It was unmoving except how Matthew had moved it. It felt almost sickening to grab it, it was so limp. When he pulled back however, a strange cold seemed to linger where he had touched Alfred's hand. Matthew gripped the blankets beside Alfred's body, burying his head in the blue fabric, crying into the color that had once been Alfred's favorite color.

Shaking his head, he couldn't help but think that he should have known. He should have known the demon would make sure to take such a good thing from the world.

* * *

Ivan couldn't imagine his luck. He walked out of the hospital through the window, sleeping and new soul resting in the pocket of his coat. It had been so warm and bright to touch. He couldn't wait to bring it home with him. Looking back at the fading hospital Ivan knew that Arthur, Yao, and the others would have already made it past the room. He stopped when he saw Yao blocking his path. They stared at each other a moment. Yao certainly did have enough power to exercise him, that he knew for a fact seeing as it had happened twice before. But those were times when he wasn't in his true form. So things may play differently this time, but he had to remember to be careful of Alfred.

"I see your back."

"I was just leaving actually."

"Where to?" Yao asked suspiciously.

"Why hell of course." Ivan smiled sweetly.

"So this is your true form?" Ivan shrugged, giving a nod. It seemed the other was looking to make small talk, perhaps catch him off guard, but Ivan didn't know what Yao was actually planning. "You have that boy, Alfred right?"

"Correct. And I will fight to keep him."

"No, if you are leaving then go."

"Oh?" Ivan asked, raising an eyebrow. "You will not try saving his immortal soul from me?"

"The boy made his choice. I could care less. It means he won't be here to summon you again."

Ivan let out a giggle. "You came to get rid of my summoning book, didn't you?"

"As well as get rid of you."

"I always liked you Yao. I can see why now." Ivan chuckled, "You get what you want and take down anybody who is in your way. I hope to see you again."

"Next time we see each other I may just be able to kill you."

"We'll see."

"Tell me, what did the boy ask for?"

"Simply that I never leave his side. Of course I explained a contract would bind us anyway, he insisted that was what he wanted." Ivan shrugged, "So I granted it."

"I see." Yao muttered, obviously thinking it foolish.

"Perhaps it seems rediculous to you, but everybody has their deep desires." Alfred was simply one to ask for something pure, like a child wanting an imaginary friend. "Goodbye Yao." Ivan grinned before summoning up dark magic that dragged him quickly downward. He didn't feel much more for the smalltalk. He had a soul to corrupt and it would take some doing.


End file.
